Judgment of the Soul
by Ulrich362
Summary: Six men have long since dictated the way the world works, but now a new threat is approaching that they cannot overcome. In a last ditch effort to save everyone they place their trust in the hands of several chosen duelists, those baring the marks of the Crimson Dragon. However when one of them betrays the others, it will take more than even that to prevent the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Judgment of the Soul.

by Ulrich362

A man in a dark green cloak slowly walks down a long white hallway. The only sound being that of his footsteps as he slowly approaches a large door before it opened revealing five cloaked figures in a large white chamber.

"I take it you have a good reason for this delay?" questioned a man in an orange cloak.

"Yes, I had a personal matter to attend to." the man in the green cloak explained calmly. "Of course I assure you this meeting is still my top priority."

"For your sake I hope that's the truth." threatened a man in a white cloak before he drew a sword.

"Settle down, fighting amongst ourselves will only result in us accomplishing nothing. If the dangers your friend warned you of are true we need to be certain that not only are they ready but he is as well." said a man in a purple cloak.

"You're right, as usual. Still the fact remains that we don't even know of their identities, and as for him how will he even meet with the others?" the man in the green cloak asked.

"I've already taken that into consideration, my associate will provide the means for them both to enter the city." the man in the purple cloak said calmly.

"That should be more than adequate. As for the one in my care I can assure you she will meet up with them once they arrive." the man in the green cloak said calmly.

"In that case all that's left is to wait for the first trial to begin." said a boy in a blue cloak. "This should be quite entertaining."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it, though we still need to make sure they gain enough strength to overcome the danger they'll face." said a man in a red cloak.

"Very true, of course before we leave is there any other matters we should address?" asked the man in the orange cloak.

"I don't believe there is anything else, though do give your friend our regards." the man in the green cloak said calmly.

"Trust us, he already knows." the man in the white cloak said coldly.

"In that case we'll attend to our own designs, if it becomes necessary we will meet again." the man in the white cloak stated before a flash of light filled the room leaving only the men in the green, red, and purple cloaks.

"I should be getting back as well." the man in the purple cloak said calmly.

"Actually, would you mind waiting for a moment. There's something I'd like to discuss with the two of you if you can spare the time." the man in the green cloak asked calmly. "I assume you know that our associates have their own agenda and may prove to be a hindrance to the future of the city."

"What are you talking about?" the man in the red cloak asked.

"You must have realized it, the three of them possess the power to travel back and forth through time. It's entirely possible their goals involve the destruction of our city." the man in the green cloak suggested.

"Then what do you suggest?" the man in the purple cloak asked.

"Simple, we stay in contact and give them the means to stop their plans before they can be completed." the man in the green cloak said calmly.

"You do realize what you're suggesting don't you?" questioned the man in the purple cloak.

"Of course I do, however we can't afford to take any risks. If what they told us is accurate the seven of them are the only hope our world has for its survival." the man in the green cloak said.

"Alright, we'll consider your suggestion." the man in the red cloak said.

"That's all I can ask of the two of you." the man in the green cloak said calmly before the three of them left the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That concludes today's lesson, are there any questions?" asked an older woman.

"No professor." said a group of duel academy students.

"Well then, class dismissed." the older woman said calmly before the students started leaving the classroom. "Oh, Luke could I ask you something?"

"Of course professor, what do you need?" asked a blonde boy with white eyes.

"You live in the same building as the twins Leo and Luna correct?" the older woman asked calmly.

"Yes, do you need me to bring them something?" Luke asked. (1)

"Actually young man, I'm the one who'd like you to deliver something to miss Luna." said a voice from behind him.

"Huh, who are you?" Luke asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lazar." Explained a purple haired man with clown make-up on his face. "I am the vice director of Sector Security."

"Oh, what do you need me to deliver to those two sir?" Luke asked nervously.

"It's really quite a simple delivery, director Goodwin wanted you specifically to hand this envelope to them." Lazar explained revealing an envelope. "I trust you'll be capable of delivering it to them unopened?"

"Yes." Luke answered taking the envelope. "I'll make sure to get this to them."

"See to it that you do." Lazar stated. "Now then, I have other pressing matters to attend to so I'll take my leave."

With those words Lazar walked out of the classroom.

"Professor, aren't Leo and Luna the twins that haven't come to school in years?" Luke asked.

"They have permission, it's a unique circumstance for them." the older woman explained calmly. "Now unless you wanted to ask me anything else you're dismissed."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow professor." Luke said before walking out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I trust you gave him what I asked of you?" asked a man in a grey suit.

"Of course director Goodwin." Lazar replied calmly. "Though if you don't mind me asking, why have a random student deliver that to them?"

"I have my reasons Lazar, and it is vital that he be the one to give them the information contained within that envelope." Goodwin stated calmly.

(Six mysterious figures are preparing for an unknown threat in the near future, and a duel academy student has been told to deliver something to twins named Leo and Luna. Next chapter Luke will deliver the envelope to them. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Leo and Luna live on the top floor of their building; Luke lives on a lower floor in the same building.)

(Author's Note: OC descriptions will be added to my profile alongside this chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Why would the director of Sector Security specifically ask me to hand this to them, Luke wondered to himself. "Well maybe it's just because he knew I lived in the same building as them."

As he said that, Luke got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

" _Luke, is something bothering you?"_ asked an old man in a white robe.

"Oh, no grandpa." Luke explained. "I was just delivering this to some classmates of mine, Leo and Luna."

" _Ah yes, the twins."_ Luke's grandpa said thoughtfully. _"You mentioned them, though I thought they didn't attend duel academy."_

"Apparently it's a special case for them." Luke said as the elevator reached the top floor. "I'll talk to you again when I get home."

" _Of course, take care of yourself Luke."_ his grandfather said before disappearing.

Don't worry, I will grandpa, Luke thought calmly before walking down the hall and knocking on the door.

"One second." said a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Were you expecting Dexter today?" asked a second muffled voice.

"No." said the first voice before the door opened revealing a boy with green hair. "Huh, who are you?"

"My name's Luke, I go to duel academy and…" Luke started to explain before the boy's eyes lit up.

"Did you hear that Luna, he's a duelist." the boy said excitedly.

"Leo, you shouldn't just assume everyone's going to duel you." said a girl sitting at a table.

"Come on Luna." Leo complained before turning to Luke. "Hey, you don't mind dueling me do you?"

"I guess that would be ok, but I was actually here because the director of Sector Security wanted me to give you two this envelope." Luke said handing it to Leo.

"Huh, it's addressed to both of us Luna." Leo said in surprise.

"Well what are you waiting for Leo, open it." Luna said walking up to the two of them.

"Ok I get it Luna." Leo said before opening the envelope to reveal a letter and three other pieces of paper. "Let's see, Dear Leo, Luna, and Luke. Wait it's addressed to all three of us?"

"I guess that explains why he wanted me to deliver it to you, but what is it?" Luke asked while picking up one of the pieces of paper. "Fortune Cup invitation, isn't that the big Sector Security sponsored dueling tournament?"

"I think so." Luna guessed. "Does it say anything else Leo?"

"Yeah." Leo said. "Apparently we're all invited to compete, and if we manage to win we get a chance to duel Jack."

"Wait, Jack as in the turbo duel champion Jack Atlas?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, this is awesome." Leo said excitedly. "Oh yeah, we were going to duel right?"

"Yeah but if we're both invited to the Fortune Cup why don't we wait until the competition." Luke suggested.

"Oh yeah, sure that sounds good." Leo said. "Just don't be upset when I take you out."

"I'll keep that in mind, well it was nice to see you two." Luke said before noticing a small brown shape hovering near Luna.

"Yeah, see you at the tournament." Leo said excitedly before Luke left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, you have a message. It's from him again." Lazar said calmly.

"I understand." Goodwin said calmly.

"I'll take my leave then." Lazar stated calmly before walking out of the office just before a holographic image of a man in a red cloak appeared in front of Goodwin.

"What news do you have regarding our associates?" Goodwin asked the figure.

"I'm beginning to doubt that we can trust any of the others, you've heard the rumors haven't you?" asked the man in the red cloak.

"Yes, in spite of his words I doubt the one in his care will ever willingly aid us in the coming threat." Goodwin stated. "Her legacy is one of destruction and pain."

"It goes beyond that, I took the liberty of asking how he keeps her power in check." the man in the red cloak started. "He's using a device to limit her ability, however he also informed me of a certain phrase."

"What phrase?" Goodwin questioned.

"If he ever states 'The entrance to the netherworld is on the witches island' her mind will be shrouded and she will be his simple puppet." the man in the red cloak explained quietly. "It would appear that we are the only ones truly seeking a way to ensure the survival of our world."

"I agree, though it's strange in a way." Goodwin said. "Still, to think the only way to ensure that they have a chance to save us is to turn your back on them. I can only hope his leadership is enough to bring them together."

"It was the only way." the man in the cloak said sadly. "I've arranged for her to be at the competition, I only hope that she makes the decisions that destiny dictates."

"We both know that she will." Goodwin said. "There's only been two people who could change their destiny, with luck there will also be a third."

"I hope you're right, for all of our sakes." the man in the red cloak said before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, isn't this the pleasant surprise." said a blonde figure dressed in white. "I had a feeling you'd be showing up old friend."

"Hello Jack." replied a man on a red duel runner.

"Come now Yusei, is that anyway to talk to your old pal Jack?" Jack asked with a smirk. "So what do you think of your first visit to New Domino City?"

"It's fine, but you know why I'm here Jack." Yusei said getting off his duel runner.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" Jack asked taking a card out of his pocket. "Go ahead, I'm done using it."

The moment Jack through him the card, Yusei looked at it before tossing it back.

"No Jack, I came for the card but we have other business to take care of first." Yusei said. "I owe you for back then."

"I had a feeling you'd say that Yusei, in that case follow me. I have the perfect place in mind for our match." Jack said before the two of them raced off on their duel runners.

(Luke, Leo, and Luna have received invitations to the Fortune Cup and a man named Yusei Fudo has arrived in New Domino City to challenge Jack Atlas. Next chapter the duel between Yusei and Jack will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated)


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Yusei, what do you think of New Domino City?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Enough stalling Jack, let's get to the point." Yusei said.

"Fine by me, I was just trying to be a generous tour guide since once I beat you you'll be sent straight back to the Satellite." Jack said with a smirk.

"I don't plan on losing to you this time Jack." Yusei stated.

"We'll have to see old friend." Jack said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, are you certain about this?" Lazar asked. "That Satellite is illegally entering the city, he should be sent directly to the Facility."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you Lazar, however in this case I have my own reasons for allowing him to enter the city. I require his assistance with a matter that even you would be unable to accomplish." Goodwin explained.

"You don't mean her do you director, I assure you that I can handle the delivery of the invitation." Lazar said calmly.

"I'm well aware of that, however I have a different task for this Satellite. That is assuming he is who I believe he is." Goodwin said calmly. "For now we simply need to wait and watch how this duel plays out."

"Of course director." Lazar said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Kaibadome Yusei, I hope you enjoy the one duel you'll ever have here before being shipped off to the Satellite again." Jack said with a smirk.

"Save the victory speech for after the duel Jack." Yusei said.

"If you insist old friend." Jack replied. "I activate the Speed World field spell."

"Let's duel." Yusei and Jack declared simultaneously.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first move Yusei, so I'll start by setting two cards facedown." Jack said as two holographic cards appeared next to him. "Next I'll summon my Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode, that ends my move."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Your dueling strategy hasn't changed Jack." Yusei said calmly.

"True, but the last time we dueled you were the one who lost his life points." Jack mocked.

"Maybe, but things are going to be different this time Jack." Yusei countered. "I start by setting two of my own cards, and then I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

"Well now, I can't say I was expecting to see him on your first turn Yusei, then again this is a blast from the past." Jack reminisced. "So is now the part where tell me about Speed Warrior doubling his attack points the turn you summon him which makes him stronger than my Twin Sword Marauder."

"This duel is just going to be one long trip down memory lane then Jack." Yusei said. "Speed Warrior take down Jack's Twin Sword Marauder."

"Not bad Yusei, then again in a duel it isn't the first attack that decides the winner." Jack explained. "It's the last attack."

"I'm well aware of that Jack, I end my turn." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, pardon me for asking but what exactly do you expect from this Satellite?" Lazar questioned. "His dueling ability is far from impressive, Jack won't have any trouble defeating him."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, remember you can't judge a book by its cover." Goodwin explained. Yusei Fudo, I trust you won't disappoint us, he thought calmly.

"Of course, however we both know that there's only one possible outcome for this duel." Lazar said. "Jack is merely toying with this Satellite."

"Perhaps, but for now we'll just have to wait and see." Goodwin said calmly. "It's possible he may surprise us."

"I suppose it is possible, though even if this young man was the best duelist in the Satellite he's still out of his league against Jack." Lazar said before a phone started to ring. "What in the world could that be?"

"I'll see, keep me informed if anything of note happens in this duel." Goodwin said before leaving the room. "What do want?"

"You know as well as I do that he's arrived by now." answered the person on the phone. "Which means the Fortune Cup will be starting soon."

"Yes, and that's where we'll be assembling them." Goodwin stated. "Is she going to work with the others?"

"I've already taken care of that, as long as you arrange it so that the final match pits her against him I'll handle the rest." the man said calmly.

"I'll see what I can do, and have you heard anything from them?" Goodwin asked.

"Not yet." the man answered. "I'll keep in touch, we both know what's at stake."

"Of course." Goodwin said hanging up the phone. Things are going to be quite complicated in the near future, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Jack life points 3800 speed counters 2: "It's my move Yusei, and I have to thank you old friend." Jack said confidently.

"What do you mean Jack?" Yusei asked.

"You destroyed my Twin Sword Marauder, so now I can use Powerful Rebirth to bring him back plus as a bonus he gains 100 attack points and his level increases by one." Jack explained. "Now I'll summon my Dark Resonator, and now I'll tune level three Dark Resonator with level five Twin Sword Marauder in order to perform a synchro summon."

"Your Red Dragon Archfiend isn't going to be enough to beat me Jack." Yusei said.

"Is that a fact, well then this next move might come as a bit of a surprise." Jack said confidently. "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!"

"Oh man, this is bad." Yusei said nervously.

"Well Yusei, do you regret not keeping your precious Stardust Dragon now?" Jack mocked. "Well if not you will soon enough, Stardust Dragon attack Speed Warrior. That ends my turn Yusei, but we both know how this duel is going to end."

(Yusei and Jack have engaged in a duel and Jack has summoned Stardust Dragon to the field. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

Yusei life points 2400 speed counters 2 Jack life points 3800 speed counters 3: "This duel is far from over Jack, I summon Max Warrior in attack mode, and then I release Max Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior." Yusei said. "Now Turret Warrior gains Max Warrior's attack points, making him stronger than Stardust Dragon."

"Maybe, but then again are you sure you'll be able to destroy Stardust Dragon Yusei? One wrong move and you'll lose this duel." Jack explained. "We wouldn't want our reunion to end to quickly now would we?"

"I set two cards and end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 2400 speed counters 3 Jack life points 3800 speed counters 4: "I'm not surprised Yusei, I always was the better duelist between us." Jack mocked. "Now then, I'll start my move by revealing the Summon Speeder speed spell, this let's me summon my Mad Archfiend in attack mode, and then I'll summon Dark Bug."

"What are you planning Jack?" Yusei questioned nervously.

"You should know Yusei, since I have a level eight synchro monster on my field I can summon Creation Resonator in defense mode." Jack said. "Now then Creation Resonator tunes with Mad Archfiend and Dark Bug."

"I had a feeling he'd be showing up soon." Yusei said nervously.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his dragon appeared. "Now what Yusei, you could barely handle one dragon and now you have two ready to wipe out your life points."

"That's where you're wrong Jack, I play my trap card Synchro Sabotage." Yusei countered. "This trap activates when you control two synchro monsters, I can take control of one of them and you aren't allowed to attack me this turn."

"That's a new card Yusei, so I take it you'll be wanting your Stardust Dragon back?" Jack asked.

"Of course, and with Stardust Dragon back on my side of the field I'm one step closer to winning this duel." Yusei said as his dragon flew up next to him.

"Well then, I'll just have to send Stardust Dragon to the graveyard." Jack explained. "Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon."

"Not so fast Jack, I play the trap card Synchro Striker Unit. This gives Stardust Dragon an extra 1000 attack points." Yusei said.

"I counter with the Ruler's Aura trap, this trap gives Red Dragon Archfiend an extra 500 attack points since Turret Warrior is level five." Jack declared. "Plus this turn synchro monsters can't be destroyed in battle."

The moment Jack's trap activated, a crimson glow appeared around Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend.

"What the, why is my arm hurting?" Yusei asked wincing in pain.

"I have no idea, but my arm hurts too." Jack answered just before the two dragons attacked each other.

The moment the two dragons collided; the crimson glow surrounding them filled the sky and formed a massive dragon.

"Now what's going on?" Yusei asked staring at the crimson dragon above him.

"I have no idea." Jack replied before both of their eyes flashed crimson. "Argh, my arm it burns."

The moment Jack said that, the crimson dragon flew up out of the Kaibadome before roaring and causing the two duel runners to stop.

"Jack, what was that thing?" Yusei asked clutching his arm before a glowing mark appeared on it. "Wait, what's this mark?"

"You have one too, so it's not just me." Jack stated holding his arm as a glowing mark appeared on it as well.

Suddenly lights flooded the area.

"Oh great, now what's going on?" Yusei questioned as a purple haired man walked up to him.

"Pardon me, but you need to come with me Satellite." the man stated calmly. "You should be honored that the director wishes to speak with you instead of having you sent to the Facility."

"What does Goodwin want with Yusei?" Jack asked. "Just what's going on Lazar?"

"You're more than welcome to come as well Jack, after all the competition will begin within a few days." Lazar said with a smirk. "Now then, please come with me Mr. Fudo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Goodwin, I want answers." Jack demanded as he walked into Goodwin's office with Lazar and Yusei.

"Of course Jack, and I have every intention of giving them to you. However I'm not able to reveal everything quite yet." Goodwin explained.

"What do you mean, just what are you hiding Goodwin?" Jack questioned.

"I assure you that I'm not hiding a thing, and as a show of good faith I give you my word that once the Fortune Cup is over I will answer any and all questions you have." Goodwin promised.

"Sorry if I find it hard to believe you'd be so willing to give away your secrets to someone from the Satellite." Yusei said bluntly. "What's this Fortune Cup?"

"The Fortune Cup is a competition hosted by Sector Security in which the most skilled duelists compete for a chance to face Jack for the title of champion." Lazar explained.

"Your performance tonight while unofficial proves you're quite the duelist." Goodwin stated. "I'm willing to offer you a once in a lifetime chance to compete in this tournament."

"Right, and if I were to refuse?" Yusei inquired.

"Trust me, you won't be refusing." Lazar stated.

"Lazar, I trust the invitations were delivered?" Goodwin asked.

"Of course director Goodwin, everything is ready for the Fortune Cup to begin in three days time." Lazar answered.

"In that case please take Yusei somewhere to stay while he awaits the tournament, and Yusei I wish you the best of luck." Goodwin said calmly.

"Right." Yusei said before following Lazar out of the room.

The pieces are falling into place; all that's left is for their marks to appear and for his power to reveal itself, Goodwin thought. The future of the world is going to depend on this tournament, I only hope our preparations weren't completely in vain.

(Yusei's duel with Jack was cut short by a mysterious dragon, and Goodwin has invited Yusei to compete in the Fortune Cup tournament. Next chapter Yusei will meet Leo, Luna, and Luke. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where exactly are you taking me?" Yusei asked suspiciously.

"Before I answer that Mr. Fudo, I have a question of my own." Lazar countered calmly. "What's your opinion of children?"

"Children, I don't have any real opinion one way or the other." Yusei answered in confusion. "Why?"

"We can't have a Satellite going around without someone keeping an eye on you, and as it stands we only have one location that can accommodate you. However it is currently occupied by two young children, twins to be precise." Lazar clarified. "I do hope you get along well with them."

"Ok." Yusei said in confusion.

"Oh yes, I've had your runner transported already. If you're going to compete in the Fortune Cup you'll need it." Lazar said calmly.

"Right." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who do you think it belongs to Luna?" Leo asked. "Do you think it's for the tournament?"

"I really don't think so Leo, it's too big for us to use." Luna guessed.

"Well this certainly saves me some time." Lazar said calmly walking into the garage. "Could you two please come here for a moment."

"Huh, what do you want?" Leo asked in confusion. "Who's this guy?"

"Leo, be polite." Luna scolded.

"It's alright, my name's Yusei." Yusei said calmly. "I'm apparently supposed to stay with you two until the Fortune Cup, isn't that right?"

"Yes, I trust the two of you have no objections?" Lazar inquired.

"I don't think so." Luna said. "What about you Leo?"

"Sure, I can show Yusei my awesome deck." Leo said enthusiastically.

"Well then, I leave the rest to you two." Lazar stated before leaving.

"Oh yeah, is this your duel runner Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, that's mine." Yusei answered.

"Awesome. That means you're a turbo duelist like Jack." Leo yelled in excitement.

"You could say that yeah." Yusei explained.

"Oh yeah, you said you were in the Fortune Cup right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing one of you is entered too?" Yusei guessed.

"Actually we're both going to compete." Luna explained.

"Oh yeah, we can ask him to stop by and we can have a tag duel." Leo suggested. "What was his name again?"

"Luke, and shouldn't you ask him before just deciding to have a tag duel?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'll go ask him right now." Leo said before running off.

"Is he normally like that?" Yusei asked.

"Unfortunately, you get used to it though." Luna answered before the two of them walked into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Leo?" Luke asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was actually just looking for you." Leo explained. "I was wondering if you were up for a tag duel."

"A tag duel, with who?" Luke asked.

"Me and Luna can duel you and this awesome turbo duelist named Yusei, he's staying with us until the Fortune Cup." Leo explained.

"Well, I'm not sure." Luke replied before glancing behind him.

"Go ahead Luke, it might be a chance to make some new friends." his grandmother said calmly.

"Huh, come on it'll be awesome." Leo argued.

"Why not, let's go." Luke said. "Just let me grab my cards."

"Great, this should be awesome." Leo said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're Luke, Luna told me that you were invited to the Fortune Cup too." Yusei noted. "I'm Yusei Fudo."

"Leo mentioned that on the way up." Luke explained. "He also said something about a tag duel?"

"Yeah, we can get started in a second." Yusei said. "I just need to finish one more thing to make sure Leo's duel disc will fit."

"Huh, you can do that?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, he already fixed mine." Luna said grabbing her duel disc. "Yusei's actually really nice."

"There we go that should do it." Yusei said. "Could you come here for a second Leo?"

"Sure thing, and thanks Yusei." Leo stated with a smile before grabbing his duel disc. "We can duel outside."

"I get it Leo, I'm actually looking forward to this." Yusei explained getting his own duel disc. "Let's do our best Luke."

"Right." Luke said calmly.

"Let's duel." declared Yusei, Luke, Leo, and Luna simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think, can we trust them?" asked a figure in a blue cloak.

"Of course not." snapped a figure in a white cloak.

"Perhaps, but for the time being we need to ensure that they are ready for the coming trials." commented a figure in an orange cloak. "It doesn't matter if they can be trusted, our common goal is all that matters."

"Perhaps we should take care of them personally to avoid any unexpected hindrances to our goals." the figure in the white cloak stated coldly.

"No, for now all we can do is wait. We reconvene once the Fortune Cup competition is over." the figure in the orange cloak noted. "We will make out decision then."

"Of course, I'm looking forward to seeing how the competition goes." the figure in the blue cloak said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies first Luna." Yusei said calmly.

Yusei/Luke 4000 Leo/Luna 4000: "Alright, thanks Yusei." Luna answered. "Ok, I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and then I'll play two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Luke declared. "So I'll start by setting three cards facedown and then I'll summon Soul Wolf in attack mode. Now Soul Wolf attacks your facedown monster."

"I play Negate Attack." Luna countered. "This negates your attack."

"In that case I end my turn." Luke said.

"Ok, then it's my turn." Leo said enthusiastically. "I'll start things off by summoning my Morphtronic Radion in attack mode. Now I'll attack Soul Wolf."

"Why would you attack, your monster only has 1000 attack points." Yusei pointed out.

"Actually Yusei, Morphtronic Radion gives all Morphtronic monsters an extra 800 attack points when its in attack mode." Luna explained as Morphtronic Radion destroyed Soul Wolf.

"I discard one card to bring Soul Wolf back in defense mode." Luke said quickly.

"I set three cards and end my turn." Leo said with a grin.

(Yusei, Luna, Leo, and Luke have met up and are engaged in a tag duel. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei/Luke 3800 Leo/Luna 4000: "Not bad Leo, but it's my move so I'll start by summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode, and then I'll sacrifice Speed Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior." Yusei said before Turret Warrior gained 900 attack points.

"Hold on, how did your monster get stronger all of a sudden?" Leo asked.

"When I sacrifice a warrior monster to summon Turret Warrior he gains that monster's original attack points." Yusei explained. "Now Turret Warrior attack Leo's Morphtronic Radion."

"I activate the effect of a trap from my graveyard." Luke suddenly declared. "Spirit's Gift. This card can be banished from my graveyard to add a magic card to my hand."

"In that case I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Yusei said.

Yusei/Luke 3800 Leo/Luna 3700: "I set another monster in defense mode and end my turn by activating the Swords of Revealing Light." Luna said.

"In that case I'm up, so I'll start by activating the field spell Limbo." Luke said before a faint fog surrounded the four duelists. "This is the place where lost souls live, and now once per turn I can banish the top card of my deck to summon a Soul monster from my deck, so I'll summon the tuner monster Soul Dolphin."

"Oh man, a tuner monster?" Leo panicked. "This isn't good."

"Speaker of the countless spirits, the voices of the departed call to you! Your humble servants await your return! Synchro Summon!" Luke chanted. "Arise, Soul Priest!"

The moment Luke's monster appeared on the field a faint white glow appeared around his duel disc.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"You can see it?" Luke asked in shock.

"See what, what are you guys talking about?" Leo questioned. "Do you see anything Yusei?"

"I think so, but I don't know what it was." Yusei answered. "Anyway let's get back to the duel."

"Right in that case I use the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light, and then I attack the facedown monster on the left." Luke said.

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle." Luna explained as her monster revealed itself. "Plus you take 1000 points of damage."

"In that case I end my turn." Luke said.

Yusei/Luke 2800 Leo/Luna 3700: "It's my move, so I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode and equip him with Double Tool C&D." Leo said. "Then I'll end my turn with one facedown card."

"In that case it's my turn again, so I'll start things off by summoning the tuner monster Nitro Synchron." Yusei said. "Now I'll tune Nitro Synchron with Turret Warrior."

"Leo, please tell me that facedown is what I think it is." Luna said nervously.

"Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior." Yusei chanted. "Next I play the spell card Double Cyclone to destroy my facedown card and your facedown card Leo."

"Oh man, that's not good." Leo said nervously.

"Well I hate to tell you Leo but it's a lot worse, see since I activated a magic card this turn Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points." Yusei stated. "Now attack Morphtronic Boomboxen."

"I use Double Tool C&D's effect, Nitro Warrior is destroyed after the battle." Leo declared as his monster was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

Yusei/Luke 2800 Leo/Luna 1100: "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Soul Dolphin Luke, and then I summon Nimble Momonga in attack mode." Luna said.

"Luna, you can't summon that monster." Leo said nervously. "You know what its effects are."

"I know Leo, but this is a tag duel." Luna noted. "I tune Soul Dolphin with Marshmallon and Nimble Momonga."

"What are you planning Luna?" Yusei questioned.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Luna chanted. (1)

"Awesome Luna." Leo cheered. "With Power Tool Dragon on our side there's no way we can lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really think that's the best decision?" Lazar questioned. "I know that he's one of the ones you wanted to compete in the tournament but suggesting Jack throw the final match to him?"

"It has to be done as a necessary evil in order to ensure the safety of the city." Goodwin said. "Of course convincing Jack of this will be quite the difficult task for you."

"Me convince Jack to willingly lose a duel?" Lazar asked in disbelief. "You should know better than anyone that he would never agree to this."

"I'm well aware of that however we don't have any option at this point." Goodwin said. "If Yusei Fudo loses the entire world will suffer the consequences."

The moment Goodwin said that, a man in a red cloak walked into the room.

"We need to talk." the figure in the red cloak said. "In private."

"Of course, we can continue this discussion at a later time Lazar." Goodwin said calmly.

"Of course director Goodwin." Lazar said respectfully before leaving the room.

"Now then, what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?" Goodwin inquired.

"I'm beginning to have doubts as to the reliability of our associate, I had one of my personal allies look into a small matter and it seems his goals are in opposition to ours as well." the man in the red cloak noted. "We may have to take measures to deal with him prior to that day."

"I see, what do you suggest we do?" Goodwin asked.

"His power will be the key, if we could somehow help him master it before the competition ends we will be able to ensure he's dealt with." the man in the red cloak said calmly.

"I see, but how do you intend on helping the boy master his powers. The Crimson Dragon won't be able aid us." Goodwin pointed out.

"I have a method, just ensure that one spot remains in the competition. I will take care of the rest." the man in the red cloak explained.

"Very well, I trust your judgment." Goodwin said thoughtfully.

(The tag duel between Yusei and Luke, and Leo and Luna is underway and Goodwin is preparing for the upcoming Fortune Cup. Next chapter the duel will end and a new character will be introduced. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (For this story, if a tag duel takes place both duelists share an Extra Deck which is why Luna was able to summon Power Tool Dragon.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold on a second Leo, Power Tool Dragon is in defense mode." Yusei pointed out. "On top of that Nitro Warrior has more attack points than Power Tool Dragon's defense points."

"I know, but Power Tool Dragon has never let me down." Leo said confidently.

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait and see what happens." Luke explained.

"I agree, but right now I end my turn by equipping Power Tool Dragon with Pain to Power." Luna stated.

"In that case it's my move again, do you mind if I power your monster Yusei?" Luke asked.

"Go ahead." Yusei said calmly.

"Right, in that case Nitro Warrior attacks Power Tool Dragon." Luke declared.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability." Luna countered. "By sending Pain to Power to the graveyard he won't be destroyed."

"So that's why you played him in defense mode, clever thinking Luna." Yusei noted. "Nice move."

"I set one card and end my turn." Luke said nervously. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Nice, it's my move." Leo said excitedly. "I switch Power Tool Dragon into attack mode and activate his special ability."

"Leo, are you sure that's the best idea?" Luna questioned.

"Of course I am Luna." Leo answered. "Now I can add a random equip spell from my deck to my hand. Awesome, I equip Power Tool Dragon with Magamorph so now his attack points are doubled."

"4600 attack points?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yup, and now I plan on using them on you. Power Tool Dragon attack Soul Priest." Leo declared confidently. "That ends my turn."

The moment Leo said that, Power Tool Dragon's attack points decreased to 1150.

"Leo, you forgot about the other effect of Megamorph." Luna reminded him.

Yusei/Luke 400 Leo/Luna 1100: "It was a clever strategy, you just attacked a bit too early Leo." Yusei said. "Nitro Warrior, attack Power Tool Dragon and end this duel."

"Oh man, sorry about that Luna." Leo apologized.

"It's alright Leo." Luna reassured him. "You two are really good."

"Thanks, you make a great team too." Yusei complimented before the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Leo said quickly.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"It's probably our classmate Dexter, Leo and him have been looking into the legend of the Black Rose." Luna explained.

"Who's the Black Rose?" Yusei asked.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. She's supposed to be a witch that can make her cards real right?" Luke asked. "Do you two believe in her?"

"Well, I don't know if she really exists but…" Luna started before Leo ran up to them.

"Luna, Dexter found the Black Rose. We can actually go find her." Leo said excitedly.

"Are you sure about this Leo?" Luna asked.

"Of course it is, don't you want to see the Black Rose?" Leo asked. "You want to see her don't you Yusei, what about you Luke?"

"Why not, it might be worth looking into." Yusei said.

"That's alright, I need to head home." Luke said. "I enjoyed our match, I'll see you guys at the Fortune Cup."

"Alright, see you Luke." Leo called before Luke put his duel disc back in his bag and left the room.

"So where is the Black Rose supposed to be Leo?" Yusei asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you all about it on the way." Leo said excitedly as the three of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like this is a good place to duel." Yusei noted. "So the Black Rose is supposed to show up somewhere around here?"

"Yeah, Dexter was certain she'd show up here." Leo said. "This is going to be so cool."

"Leo, there's no guarantee the Black Rose will show up." Luna mentioned just before a blinding flash of light appeared around a corner and someone screamed.

"I'm guessing that would be the Black Rose?" Yusei asked before running around the corner to see a masked figure in a black cloak standing across from dozens of terrified people.

"Now then, which one of you will be the next to fall?" the masked figure questioned coldly.

"So you're the Black Rose I've heard so much about, well if you want a duel then I'll take you on." Yusei declared.

"That will be your last mistake." the masked figure stated before the glowing mark reappeared on Yusei's arm. "What, you also have a mark."

"Yusei, what's happening to your arm?" Leo asked before noticing a second crimson glow on the masked figure's arm. "Wait, are you related to the Black Rose?"

"No, but something tells me we do have something in common." Yusei guessed while clutching his arm.

"You, stay away from me." the masked figure said before placing a card on her duel disc and vanishing in a second flash of light.

"Did you guys see that?" Leo asked excitedly. "We saw the Black Rose in person."

Just as Leo said that, a brunette boy wearing glasses ran up to them.

"Leo, have you seen her yet?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, you just missed her Dexter." Leo explained.

"You have to be kidding." Dexter complained. "Wait who's that?"

"The name's Yusei, and I'm guessing you must be Dexter." Yusei said calmly. "Luna mentioned you and Leo are friends?"

"Yeah, wait if you guys saw the Black Rose did you hear the news?" Dexter asked.

"What news?" Luna asked.

"Apparently the Black Rose is going to be competing in the Fortune Cup, at least that's what the rumor is." Dexter explained.

"The Black Rose is competing, did you hear that Luna?" Leo asked excitedly.

The Black Rose of all people is competing in the Fortune Cup, why do I have a feeling Goodwin is involved somehow, Yusei thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, miss Akiza I've ben looking for you." Lazar said calmly.

"What, who are you and what do you want with me?" asked a red-haired girl in a cloak.

"I have an invitation for you to compete in the upcoming Sector Security Fortune Cup tournament." Lazar said. "Oh, and in case you were wondering Director Goodwin already spoke with him and it was his idea for you to compete."

"Sayer." Akiza whispered. "Fine."

"I look forward to seeing you compete." Lazar said handing Akiza her invitation.

(Yusei, Leo, and Luna have met the Black Rose, and Lazar has delivered the final invitation to the Fortune Cup. Next chapter the tournament will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to sector security's very own Fortune Cup Tournament." announced the MC. "Eight talented duelists have been chosen to compete for the chance to try and make their mark on history by taking down the champion Jack Atlas. So without any further delay let's introduce the first of these talented duelists."

"That sounds like my cue, good luck you guys." Yusei said calmly.

"Yeah, good luck Yusei!" Leo shouted enthusiastically.

"First up is a man who knows how to make the most of his cards, give it up for Yusei Fudo." the MC announced as Yusei stepped up next to him.

"I'm looking forward to this competition." Yusei announced calmly.

"You and everyone else here Yusei." the MC answered. "Including our next two duelists but don't let your eyes fool you they may be twins but their dueling strategies are as different as night and day. Please welcome Leo and Luna."

"This is going to be so awesome." Leo exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I hope you're right Leo." Luna whispered.

"Everything's going to be fine Luna." Yusei reassured her.

"Things are going to be better than fine Yusei, only the best duelists have been invited to this competition and next up is no exception." the MC declared. "Say hello to the mysterious Akiza Izinski."

The moment the MC announced her name, Akiza stepped onto the arena without a word.

Akiza, why do I have a feeling I've met her before, Yusei thought curiously.

"Mysterious definitely fits you miss Akiza, then again you've earned your right to be here so we'll see you skills on the dueling field." the MC said. "Moving right along we have a man more in tune with the Spirits, please welcome Luke Yūrei."

"Good luck you guys, and may the best duelist win." Luke said calmly.

"Right, good luck Luke." Leo exclaimed with a grin.

"Well said Luke, and maybe one of the last three duelists will be the lucky winner." the MC mentioned. "Next up is a duelist with a fiery passion for victory, the former champion Hunter Pace."

"About time we get through the amateurs and move on to the real duelist." Hunter Pace mocked. "None of you have a chance of beating me."

"I wouldn't underestimate anyone here Hunter, these duelists were all chosen for a reason." the MC mentioned. "Including the intelligent Commander Koda."

"A pleasure to meet you all, I'm looking forward to dueling as many of you as I can." Koda stated politely.

"Well I wish you the best of luck in that goal, and the same can be said for our final duelist, the powerful Grieger." the MC announced.

"Luke said it best, may the best duelist win." Grieger declared calmly.

"Well I wish all of you the best of luck in this competition." the MC responded. "So now let's start the tournament off with the first match, and I assure you all duels were chosen completely randomly. First up we have Yusei facing off against Commander Koda."

"It would appear we're up first Mr. Fudo." Koda said thoughtfully. "Let's make this a memorable opening match."

"Right." Yusei agreed calmly.

"Duel." Yusei and Koda stated simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Koda 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll start by setting one monster facedown and then I'll play two cards facedown to end my move." Yusei declared. "Your move Koda."

"Interesting start, I believe I'll begin with a facedown card of my own." Koda stated calmly. "Now then I'll summon my Twin Detectives in attack mode. Now attack Yusei's facedown monster."

"Sorry, but Shield Wing isn't destroyed in battle twice per turn." Yusei explained as his monster survived the attack.

"Interesting effect, however Twin Detectives has a special ability as well." Koda replied. "If it attacks an opposing monster that's in defense mode and fails to destroy it I can force it into attack mode and attack it a second time. Now then I end my move with one more facedown card."

Yusei 2750 Koda 4000: "Then it's my move, so I'll summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron." Yusei said. "Now I'll activate the Double Summon spell to play Tuningware in attack mode."

"I see, a level six synchro summon on your second turn." Koda stated calmly. "Under normal circumstances that would be an impressive move. Unfortunately I have something in mind, the trap card Avoidance Counseling this trap has a unique effect, I declare one level in this case six, and if you play a monster of that level it's returned to your deck."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but when I use Tuningware for a synchro summon I can treat it as a level two monster. Plus I can draw one card" Yusei replied. "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

"A level seven synchro monster, I must admit I didn't see that one coming." Koda said thoughtfully.

"There's more, once per turn Junk Archer can remove a monster on your field from play until the end of the turn." Yusei pointed out. "Now Junk Archer attack Koda's life points directly."

"Impressive." Koda said calmly. "Of course this duel isn't quite over yet."

"I end my turn." Yusei stated calmly as Twin Detectives reappeared on the field.

Yusei 2750 Koda 1700: "I'm impressed Yusei, however like I said before I plan on dueling as many people in this tournament as possible." Koda stated calmly. "I can sacrifice Twin Detectives in order to summon any monster from my hand, and I choose my Mad Profiler. Now I attack your Junk Archer."

"Not quite, I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei countered. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown again."

"What?" Koda questioned. "I end my turn."

"In that case it's my move so I'll have Junk Archer remove your Mad Profiler from play and then I'll attack directly." Yusei declared winning the duel.

You'd better hold up your end of the bargain Goodwin, the Black Rose will be brought to justice, Koda thought coldly.

(The Fortune Cup has begun with Yusei defeating Commander Koda. Next chapter the tournament will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Chapter 9

"What a sensational opening duel, Yusei Fudo managed to take down Commander Koda in the first match." the MC announced. "So let's not waste any time and move right along to the next match with Hunter Pace taking on Leo."

"A kid, you might as well just surrender now before you embarrass yourself." Hunter mocked.

"I wouldn't underestimate him Hunter." Grieger said calmly. "I have a feeling Leo won't be as easy to beat as you think."

"Please, no kid has any chance of taking me down in a duel." Hunter gloated.

"We'll see Hunter." Leo said angrily.

"Alright kid, but I warned you." Hunter repeated.

"Duel." Leo and Hunter declared simultaneously.

Leo 4000 Hunter 4000: "I'll go first Hunter, so I'll set two cards and summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode." Leo stated calmly.

"If that's all you can do this duel is as good as over." Hunter exclaimed. "I activate the magic card Roaring Flames, and thanks to this I can summon my Skull Flame without any sacrifices."

"That doesn't look good." Leo said nervously.

"It's about to get a lot worse, Skull Flame attack his Boomboxen." Hunter declared only for a barrier to stop his attack. "What the, what just happened?"

"Morphtronic Boomboxen happened, once per turn if he's in defense mode I can negate one of your attacks on a Morphtronic monster." Leo explained.

"Fine, I'll just end my move." Hunter stated. "Not that it matters, this duel is as good as over already."

"Then it's my move, so I'll summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode." Leo said. "Then I'll play the Morphtronic Map field spell."

"A field spell, that's not good." Hunter noted nervously.

"It's even better, I switch Morphtronic Boomboxen into attack mode so now my map gains a Morphtronic counter and gives my monsters 300 extra attack points." Leo explained. "Now Morphtronic Boarden lets my Morphtronic monsters attack you directly, and Boomboxen can attack twice."

"Wait a second, that's 3800 points of damage." Hunter panicked.

"No, it's 5800." Leo clarified. "I equip Boomboxen with Double Tool C&D, so he gains 1000 attack points."

"Hold on, can't we work something out kid?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Sorry, but you lose Hunter." Leo declared. "I attack you directly with Morphtronic Boomboxen and Boarden."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hunter stated as his life points went straight to zero.

"Simply sensational, Leo proves that just because he's young he's able to duel with the best of them, taking out the former champion Hunter Pace in just two short moves." the MC declared. "It looks like Yusei's going to have a tough time in his next match."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, Sayer from the Arcadia Movement is requesting permission to see you." stated a sector security officer.

"I see, let him in." Goodwin replied calmly.

"Are you certain about that director? Sayer isn't the most trustworthy person in the city." Lazar pointed out.

"I'm well aware of your concerns Lazar, however for the time being I'm willing to listen to what he has to say." Goodwin explained as Sayer walked into the room.

"I'm glad you decided to see me on such short notice Goodwin." Sayer noted calmly. "Could we speak in private however?"

"I understand, Lazar I'll let you know if we are in need of anything." Goodwin said.

"Of course director." Lazar replied leaving the room.

"The competition is going fairly smoothly, I would almost guess he already had his mark based on that last performance." Sayer noted. "I suppose there's a reason he's going to be chosen."

"I agree, of course the real challenge for him will be his duel with Yusei. I trust you spoke with Akiza?" Goodwin inquired.

"Only the necessary information, we still need her connection to the others to be genuine." Sayer answered.

"You have a point, in which case all we can do is nudge them towards their destiny." Goodwin acknowledged.

"You're beginning to sound like him as well, though I trust the precautions for my unfortunate defeat have been established?" Sayer questioned.

"I've taken precautions yes." Goodwin replied. "It seems her duel is beginning now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's keep this pace going with the third duel. The mysterious Akiza will take on Luna." the MC stated.

"Good luck Akiza." Luna said politely.

"I won't be needing luck." Akiza replied coldly. "I recommend you surrender before you get hurt."

"Huh what do you mean?" Luna asked as a faint crimson glow appeared on her arm.

"No, you too?" Akiza questioned angrily.

"Hey what's this mark?" Luna asked as a glowing claw appeared on her arm.

"To think a child would have one of those wretched marks, it seems I don't have any choice." Akiza said quietly. "I'll give you the first turn Luna."

"Alright, thanks Akiza." Luna replied

"Duel." declared Akiza and Luna simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what does she mean Luna too?" Leo questioned. "Do you think Akiza has a mark like that one too?"

"A mark like Luna's and mine, wait a second that's it." Yusei realized.

"Huh, what's it Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Akiza does have a mark, and we've both seen it before." Yusei explained.

"Wait but the only person we've seen with a mark like that is…" Leo started. "Wait are you saying that Akiza is her?"

"I'm almost certain of it, but there's only one way to be absolutely sure. We need to wait and see if that monster shows up." Yusei replied. Though if I'm right Luna is in a lot of trouble, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Akiza 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown." Luna said. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll start by setting two of my own cards facedown." Akiza stated. "Then I'll summon Violet Witch in attack mode. Now I attack your facedown monster."

"You attacked Marshmallon, so it isn't destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage." Luna explained.

"In that case I'll end my turn." Akiza responded calmly.

(Leo easily managed to take down Hunter Pace, and now Luna is dueling Akiza. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

Luna 4000 Akiza 3000: "It's my turn Akiza, so I'll start by summoning Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode, and then I'll activate his special ability, so now I check the top card of my deck and if it's an equip spell I get to add it to my hand." Luna explained.

"Fine, that won't change the outcome of this duel." Akiza declared.

"Well I drew the Pain to Power equip spell, so now I equip it to Sunlight Unicorn." Luna stated. "Now I switch Marshmallon into attack mode and attack Violet Witch."

"Why would you do that, my Violet Witch is much more powerful than your Marshmallon." Akiza pointed out.

"Yeah, but thanks to Pain to Power whenever I take damage that amount gets added to Sunlight Unicorn's attack points." Luna noted as Sunlight Unicorn gained 800 attack points. "Now attack Violet Witch."

"Your Sunlight Unicorn isn't the only monster with a special ability, when Violet Witch is destroyed I can add a plant type monster from my deck to my hand, so I'll add my Lord Poison." Akiza stated while adding the card to her hand.

"I end my turn." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awesome, Luna's going to win." Leo declared excitedly.

"I don't know Leo, something tells me Akiza has something planned." Yusei suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with you Yusei." Luke noted.

"Come on you guys, Akiza only has 1500 life points left and Luna's Sunlight Unicorn has 2600 attack points." Leo argued. "There's no way she can lose."

"Trust me Leo, this duel isn't going to end the way you think it will." Yusei stated. "I'm sure of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems destiny is taking a rather unfortunate turn, if Akiza doesn't duel Yusei Fudo in the semifinals she won't ultimately join the others." Sayer noted calmly.

"Perhaps, however the destiny of the signers was set long before this tournament began. The marks they bare on their arms are a symbol of their destiny." Goodwin explained. "As for the duel, I can tell you with certainty that this turn shall be the last."

"Oh, and pray tell how you would be so certain of that." Sayer inquired.

"As she has not yet gained her power the gift of precognition is currently in his possession, and he has shared with me the outcome of every duel in the Fortune Cup, why else would I deliberately set each duel the way I did." Goodwin clarified.

"I see, very clever Goodwin." Sayer said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 3200 Akiza 1500: "It's my move Luna so I'll start by summoning Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode, and thanks to his effect I can also summon Lord Poison." Akiza explained. "Now, I'll tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Lord Poison."

As Akiza said that, a glowing crimson claw appeared on her arm.

"Wait, that mark." Luna stated in shock. "That means Akiza is…"

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!" Akiza chanted as the mark on her arm began glowing even brighter. "Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"Akiza, you're the Black Rose?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Yes, are you really that surprised?" Akiza questioned coldly. "Now Black Rose Dragon attack Luna's Marshmallon."

"Wait, why would you do that, Marshmallon won't be destroyed and Sunlight Unicorn will get an extra 2100 attack points." Luna pointed out.

"That's why I have this, my Rose Curse trap card." Akiza revealed. "When one of your monsters changes its attack points you take damage equal to that change, in other words 2100 points of damage."

"Wait, really?" Luna asked before her life points hit zero. "Well congratulations Akiza, and good luck in the next round."

"I won't need luck." Akiza declared calmly.

"What an unexpected turn of events, the mysterious Akiza is actually the infamous Black Rose." the MC announced. "Do any of our remaining contestants have a chance of taking her down?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, Akiza's the Black Rose?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"It looks that way." Yusei agreed.

"I have to admit, I'm not particularly looking forward to dueling her. Then again don't think I plan on holding back in our duel Luke." Grieger stated.

"I wouldn't want you too, the best duelist should be the one to move on." Luke pointed out. "So let's have a good match."

"Right, I was thinking the same thing." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You see, Akiza's victory was all but assured." Goodwin explained. "So now with her mark revealed all that's left is him."

"True, but are you absolutely…" Sayer started before a flash of light enveloped the room and a figure in a white robe appeared next to them.

"I trust everything is going according to the grand design?" the figure questioned.

"Of course, four of the signers have been identified and the boy should demonstrate his mark soon enough." Goodwin answered calmly.

"I see, perhaps I'll look into his talents personally." the figure explained before walking to the window. "I trust you two have no objections?"

"None." Goodwin replied calmly.

"I have no objections either, though if you don't mind me asking are the others prepared?" Sayer inquired.

"We've always been prepared." the figure stated calmly. "Now then let's see what he's capable of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that last match was quite the shocking revelation." announced the MC. "Of course the Black Rose may have met her match in one of our final two duelists. Will the overpowering Grieger advance to face her, or will the spirits show Luke a clear path to victory?"

"You can have the first move Grieger." Luke offered calmly.

"Alright then." Grieger accepted.

"Let's duel." Grieger and Luke declared simultaneously.

Grieger 4000 Luke 4000: "I'll start things off by setting two cards facedown and summoning my Spell Reactor RE in attack mode." Grieger said. "That ends my move."

"Alright, in that case it's my turn so I'll start by summoning my Soul Angel in attack mode." Luke stated.

"That monster doesn't have any attack or defense points, so why would you summon it in attack mode?" Grieger questioned.

"You'll find out, I set two cards and end my move." Luke answered.

(Akiza managed to take down Luna and now the final duel of the first round is pitting Luke against Grieger. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Chapter 11

"In that case it's my move so I'll start by setting one more card facedown and then I'll attack your Soul Angel with my Spell Reactor." Grieger declared.

"I play the Soul Embrace trap card, now both of our monsters are banished." Luke countered.

"Not bad, in that case I end my move by setting a new monster in defense mode." Grieger said calmly.

"Then it's my move again." Luke noted. "I'll start by summoning my Soul Archer in attack mode, and then I'll activate Soul Sword, banishing my facedown card to draw two cards."

"Not bad." Grieger admitted. "So what else do you have planned?"

"Since I control a Soul monster I can summon Soul Raven in defense mode." Luke explained. "Then by banishing the top card of my deck and paying 500 life points I can double Soul Archer's Level."

"There's only one thing you could be planning after a move like that." Grieger realized.

"You're right." Luke admitted. "So now I'll tune level two Soul Raven with level six Soul Archer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems his dragon is about to make its presence known." the figure in the white robe said calmly.

"True, if I hadn't been aware of their identities before hand I would have assumed he was a signer instead of Leo." Sayer added.

"True." Goodwin agreed. "However his power will be just as vital in the coming battles."

"Indeed, of course you both understand that you can't afford to hold back in any way once the time comes correct?" questioned the figure in the white robe.

"Of course, he is already aware of my plan to throw our match and obtain that power." Goodwin answered.

"I see, and you?" the figure inquired looking at Sayer.

"Everything is under control." Sayer replied calmly.

"Good." the figure stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great ruler of the departed spirits, break through the walls of our mortal plane! Transcend death itself and return in your immortal form!" Luke chanted. "Synchro Summon! Descend, Soul Dragon."

"Impressive dragon, unfortunately it isn't strong enough." Grieger noted. "I play the trap card Tri-Reactor Fusion. This card activates when I have three Reactor monsters in different locations, and thanks to you Trap Reactor Y FI is banished, Spell Reactor RE is on my field, and Summon Reactor SK is in my hand, so at the cost of 1000 life points I can summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE in attack mode."

"3000 attack points?" Luke asked in surprise. "That's a powerful monster, but it isn't strong enough."

"What do you mean, your Soul Dragon only has 2700 attack points." Grieger mentioned. "It's not strong enough to defeat my SKY FIRE."

"Not yet, but Soul Dragon has a special ability." Luke clarified. "I banish two cards from my deck to lower the attack points of every monster on your field by 800 points."

"Wait but that makes your dragon more powerful than my SKY FIRE." Grieger said nervously.

"I know, now Soul Dragon attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Luke declared.

"I play Fake Explosion, now I still take 500 points of damage from your attack, but my SKY FIRE isn't destroyed, and I can summon my Summon Reactor SK to join him." Grieger stated quickly.

"In that case I'll set two cards facedown." Luke said only for one of them to instantly explode. "What just happened?"

"My SKY FIRE's special ability happened, the first card you play each turn is destroyed." Grieger explained.

"Oh, I end my turn." Luke mentioned. "So now your monsters get their attack points back."

Grieger 2500 Luke 3500: "It's my move, so I'll have Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attack your Soul Dragon." Grieger declared.

"I play the trap card Storm from Beyond, now for every Soul monster that's been banished I can destroy a card on your field, and I have three; Soul Angel, Soul Dolphin, and Soul Emperor." Luke countered. "So I'll your SKY FIRE, Summon Reactor SK, and that facedown card."

"In that case I'll end my turn." Grieger said. "Go ahead, Luke."

"Alright, I play the magic card Soul Resurrection to bring back Soul Archer." Luke stated. "Then thanks to his effect I banish your facedown monster. Soul Dragon attack and end this duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Luke's really good." Leo mentioned.

"Yeah, he is." Yusei noted. Then again something tells me he won't be making it past Akiza.

"Luna, Hunter Pace, Commander Koda, the director would like to see you all on the dueling arena immediately." instructed a man in a suit.

"Huh, what does Goodwin want with my sister?" Leo questioned.

"Allow me to explain, the director was most impressed with all of your matches thus far and wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourselves in a special match." Lazar clarified walking into the room. "He's prepared a tag duel for you all."

"A tag duel, what's the catch?" Yusei inquired.

"No catch at all, they were indeed eliminated from the Fortune Cup however director Goodwin feels they deserve one more chance to display their dueling talents." Lazar stated calmly.

"If Goodwin wants to see how a real champion duels then I'm in." Hunter declared confidently.

"Likewise, I'd like another opportunity to demonstrate my dueling talents." Commander Koda agreed.

"Grieger feels the same and is waiting for you on the arena." Lazar noted before turning to Luna. "What about you miss Luna?"

"We're right behind you Luna, don't worry about it." Yusei reassured her.

"Yeah, Yusei and I won't let anything happen." Leo said with a grin.

"Leo, ok I'll duel." Luna answered.

"Very good, please follow me." Lazar instructed calmly before walking out of the room with Luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the point of this consolation match Goodwin?" the figure in the white robe inquired. "Luna's mark already made itself known."

"That's true, but this duel isn't to find her mark. You're familiar with what happened to Luna as a young child correct?" Goodwin inquired.

"You mean the time she spent in the Spirit World, what about it?" the figure questioned.

"The only person who was believed she would return was her twin brother, if we're lucky that same connection will awaken Leo's mark during this duel." Goodwin clarified.

"Well we'll just have to see if your theory works." the figure noted calmly.

(Luke managed to defeat Grieger, but now Goodwin is preparing a consolation tag duel. Next chapter the duel will begin and another individual will join the Goodwin, Sayer, and the figure in the white robe. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't leave your seats duel fans, the first round isn't quite over yet." announced the MC. "Four duelists so far have lost their shot at the master of faster, but they won't be leaving right away. They have one final chance to demonstrate their dueling ability to you in a special tag-team duel."

While the MC was announcing the duel, Luna, Hunter Pace, and Commander Koda stepped up next to Grieger.

"Something tells me Goodwin has another motive for this final match." Grieger noted thoughtfully.

"So what, if Goodwin has some weird motivation for this duel." Hunter countered. "All that matters is I get to show these people what a real duelist is capable of."

"Is that so, I seem to recall that Leo took you out rather quickly." Commander Koda stated.

"The kid got a lucky break, that won't happen again." Hunter declared angrily.

"Well we'll have to wait and see Hunter, because you and Commander Koda will be taking on Luna and Grieger." the MC stated.

"That's fine with me, let's do our best right Luna?" Grieger asked calmly.

"Yeah, and may the best team win." Luna agreed.

"You heard them people, the Fortune Cup's exhibition tag-duel is about to begin." the MC announced enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How exactly do you plan on revealing Leo's signer mark without him being involved in this duel Goodwin?" the figure in the white robe questioned.

"It's Commander Koda, he should be capable of aiding Luna in returning to the Spirit World." Goodwin explained. "Assuming everything works the way it should Leo's mark should appear at that point."

"Of course even if it doesn't appear during this duel we'll still gather information about the Spirit World, and it's connection to them." Sayer noted. "The more we can learn the better."

"Agreed." the figure in the white robe stated before someone knocked at the door. "Were you expecting someone Goodwin?"

"Actually I was." Goodwin replied before opening the door to reveal a figure in a red cloak.

"Ah, I can't say I was expecting you to be joining us." Sayer admitted. "How are your preparations going?"

"Only two are left to choose their hosts." the figure in the red cloak noted calmly. "It looks like your tag match is about to begin Rex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well if nobody has any objections, I believe we should let Luna go first." Commander Koda suggested.

"That's fine with me, then Hunter can go followed by me and then you." Grieger added.

"Duel." declared Luna, Grieger, Commander Koda, and Hunter simultaneously.

Luna/Grieger 4000 Commander Koda/Hunter 4000: "I'll set three cards facedown and set a monster in defense mode." Luna mentioned. "That ends my move."

"Then it's my turn and I'll start with a magic card called Flame Shrine, not only does this card give all my fire monsters 200 extra points, but it also lets me summon a Burning Skull Head in attack mode which means 1000 points of damage are heading your way." Hunter said. "Now I'll attack that facedown monster of yours."

"When Nimble Momonga is destroyed I gain 1000 life points, and then I can set two more in defense mode." Luna explained.

"Lucky break, but it won't help you for long." Hunter stated. "I end my move."

"In that case it's my move so I'll set one monster to join Luna's, and then I'll end my move with a facedown card." Grieger mentioned.

"So the duel finally comes to me, I'll start by activating the magic card Search and Seizure." Commander Koda explained. "This allows me to see both of your decks and take a card from one of them."

"That's quite the powerful card." Grieger admitted before walking to Commander Koda and handing him his deck.

"That's quite alright, I already know exactly which card I'd like." Commander Koda stated. I've fulfilled my end of the bargain Goodwin, so I expect Akiza to pay for her crimes as you promised.

"What card are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"A field spell you should be quite familiar with Luna, the Ancient Forest field spell." Commander Koda declared.

"Huh, why would you want my field spell?" Luna inquired as Commander Koda walked over to take the card.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Commander Koda answered. "Now then, I'll activate your Ancient Forest, forcing every monster in play into attack mode, and then I'll summon the tuner monster Rookie Detective."

"A tuner monster, that could only mean one thing." Grieger noted.

"You're correct, I now tune level three Rookie Detective with level three Burning Skull Head in order to perform a synchro summon." Commander Koda declared. "Master of the unknown, your mind unravels even the most intricate of mysteries! Synchro Summon! Reveal the truth, Master Detective Sherlock!"

"What does that monster do?" Luna asked nervously.

"Master Detective Sherlock allows me and by extension Hunter to see your hand at the start of our turn and remove one card from play. Of course that isn't his only ability but I'll get to the other effects later." Commander Koda said calmly. "Now I attack your Trap Reactor Y FI Grieger."

"Then I'll use my Fake Explosion trap card, this negates the destruction of my Trap Reactor Y FI, and let's me play Summon Reactor SK in attack mode." Grieger countered. "Plus thanks to the field spell you took from Luna, Master Detective Sherlock gets sent to the graveyard."

"Under normal circumstances, but my Master Detective can't be destroyed by card effects." Commander Koda explained. "So I'll just end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, how are Luna and Grieger supposed to beat that thing?" Leo panicked.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Master Detective Sherlock only has 2000 attack points." Yusei noted. "Grieger's Summon Reactor SK can match it and his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE has enough attack points to destroy it."

"I guess, but I have a feeling it isn't going to be that easy." Leo suggested. I have a bad feeling about this duel, I only hope I'm wrong.

(The tag match has begun with Luna and Grieger taking on Commander Koda and Hunter Pace. Next chapter the duel will continue and Commander Koda's plan to get Luna into the Spirit World will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Chapter 13

Luna/Grieger 2800 Commander Koda/Hunter 4000: "It's my move, so I'll start by switching both of my Nimble Momonga's into defense mode." Luna said. "Then I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"So it's my move again, and I'll take advantage of my partner forcing your monsters into attack mode last turn. I play a second Burning Skull Head thanks to Flame Shrine." Hunter declared confidently. "That means 1000 points of damage to your life points."

"Maybe, but it also means 800 points of damage to your life points thanks to Summon Reactor's special ability." Griger noted.

"Big deal, 800 points of damage isn't a problem." Hunter stated as his life points decreased to 3200. "Now I attack that Trap Reactor of yours with my Burning Skull Head."

"I play my trap card, Pixie Ring." Luna declared quickly. "Now since Grieger has two monsters in attack mode you can't attack his Trap Reactor."

"You're kidding, in that case I'll just end my move with a facedown card." Hunter said irritably.

Luna/Grieger 1800 Commander Koda/Hunter 3200: "In that case it's my turn and I'll start by summoning Spell Reactor RE, and now that I have all three I'll combine my Reactors in order to summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger stated. "Now I'll send one card to the graveyard to destroy your Flame Shrine."

"Fine, but even if you attack Burning Skull Head it won't be enough damage to take us out." Hunter replied. Not to mention if they destroy it I'll be able to summon out my best monster.

"I'm not going to attack your monster, instead I'll set one card facedown and end my move." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems your plans involving Commander Koda won't be working out." the figure in the white robe acknowledged. "I trust you have an alternative solution?"

"This duel isn't over yet, I assure you everything will work out exactly as it should." Goodwin answered calmly.

"Commander Koda is one of your agents in this tournament, you prepared him for this tag duel didn't you?" Sayer inquired.

"A single card is all the preparation he needed." Goodwin noted. "He simply needs to draw it."

"Well it is his turn so if we're lucky he'll be using it very soon." the figure in the red cloak mentioned calmly.

"Agreed." the figure in the white robe said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now it's my move again." Commander Koda stated drawing his card. "Well now, this is a surprise. I hadn't expected to draw this so soon but now is as good a time as any."

"What are you talking about?" Grieger questioned.

"A unique magic card known as Divide and Conquer." Commander Koda explained. "This card has a different effect depending on whether or not its used in a tag duel, it's one of a kind and something I received in the past."

"Hold on, what kind of card has a different effect depending on the type of duel you're in?" Hunter asked. "That's way too powerful."

"Normally I'd agree, however this card was given to me so that I could bring a criminal to justice and now if none of you mind I'll activate it's effect, severing this tag duel." Commander Koda declared as a white fog appeared around the four duelists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did he mean sever the tag duel Yusei?" Leo asked. "Wouldn't that put him at a disadvantage?"

"No, if he's dueling Luna she doesn't have any monsters with enough attack points to take down Master Detective Sherlock." Yusei noted. "The only thing is if he does beat Luna what happens if Grieger manages to take down Hunter?"

"They'd probably end up dueling each other." Luke suggested. "Though that fog makes the Ancient Forest look almost mystical."

"Yeah, you're right." Yusei agreed as the mark on his arm started to glow. Something's bothering me, and I have a feeling we're about to find out what it is.

"Yusei, what's going on with your mark?" Leo asked.

"It's because of her, these wretched marks are reacting to each other." Akiza snapped.

Maybe, but something feels off this time, Yusei thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, where did Hunter and Grieger go?" Luna asked nervously.

"My Divide and Conquer card split our tag duel into two separate one on one matches, which means any cards on Grieger's field no longer help you and your life points will be cut in half. Of course the same conditions apply to me." Commander Koda explained. "I must admit though it is quite beautiful isn't it, the fog gives this place an almost mystical feeling."

The moment Commander Koda said that, Luna's mark started glowing.

"Wait, are you trying to hurt the Spirit World?" Luna questioned defensively.

"Quite the contrary, I have no reason to do such a thing." Commander Koda responded. "However I do have my own reasons for looking into that place."

"What reasons?" Luna inquired as her mark continued glowing.

"Those are for me to know, though I assure you I have no intention of harming a world I have no connection to. Now I'll end my turn." Commander Koda noted. Once that boy get's his mark Akiza will be locked up just as Goodwin promised me, he thought calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grieger 900 Hunter Pace 1600: "What's going on, whose turn is it anyway?" Hunter asked.

"Well your partner was going which means it's my move now." Grieger explained. "Of course since the Ancient Forest is gone Flying Fortress SKY FIRE can attack your Skull Flame."

"Hold on, can't we talk about this for a minute?" Hunter pleaded before his monster was destroyed and his life points hit zero. (1)

"Now we wait and see what happens for Luna and Commander Koda." Grieger stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This battle won't last much longer will it Goodwin?" Sayer inquired.

"If we're lucky then no." Goodwin said as a screen appeared next to him with a brown haired man spinning in place. "Zigzix is the detector working?"

"Oh yes Mr. Goodwin. If that boy is a signer we'll know very soon." Zigzix said just before a device behind him started flashing.

(Commander Koda split the tag duel into two separate duels and Grieger managed to defeat Hunter Pace. Next chapter the outcome of Luna's duel with Commander Koda will be revealed, and the duels for the semifinals of the Fortune Cup will be decided. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The duel still counts as a tag duel, so even though Grieger defeated Hunter, if Commander Koda wins against the two of them will still have to duel to decide the winning team.)


	14. Chapter 14

Luna 900 Commander Koda 1600: "It's my move, so I'll…" Luna started before Kuribon appeared next to her. "Huh, Kuribon?"

Well then, it sounds like things are actually starting to work, Commander Koda thought. Hopefully that boy shows up soon.

"Wait what did you say?" Luna asked as her mark started to glow. "Wait why is Leo there?"

"Is something bothering you, it is your move Luna." Commander Koda noted calmly.

"Huh, oh yeah." Luna replied. Maybe beating him will help Leo.

"I should mention one other minor detail, my Master Detective Sherlock has an effect that activates upon his destruction. We both draw one card and then if we happen to draw a monster we take its attack points as damage." Commander Koda explained. "In other words even if you destroy it you'll likely end up losing the duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Leo, what's wrong with you?" Luke questioned nervously.

"It doesn't look like he's aware of anything." Yusei mentioned as a faint crimson glow appeared in Leo's eyes. "Wait did you see that?"

"Yeah, at least I think so." Luke mentioned.

"Something tells me Goodwin knows more than he's letting on." Yusei suggested.

"Mr. Fudo, the director asked me to give this to you." stated a man in a suit before handing a small envelope to Yusei.

"What's that?" Luke inquired.

"That's between director Goodwin and Mr. Fudo." the man explained before walking away.

"What does it say Yusei?" Luke asked.

"Goodwin planned this entire thing, but he claims he'll explain once the duel with Jack is over." Yusei answered. "We'll just have to see what he says then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I use my Golden Ladybug's effect to gain 500 life points, and then I equip Pain to Power to one of my Nimble Momonga's, and then I summon Regulus in attack mode." Luna stated.

"What are you planning Luna?" Commander Koda inquired.

"I attack Master Detective Sherlock with Nimble Momonga." Luna declared.

"What's the point of that attack, you'll take 1000 points of damage but your monster will just restore those life points afterwards." Commander Koda noted.

"Maybe, but Pain to Power gives the other Nimble Momonga 1000 extra attack points." Luna explained. "So now I can destroy Master Detective Sherlock."

"I see, interesting strategy." Commander Koda acknowledged. "I have my doubts that you have any monster in your deck with over 2400 attack points and since Regulus has more attack points than I have life points I suppose you win this duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That takes care of that, so were we successful in identifying the boy as a signer?" the figure in the white robe questioned.

"There's one simple way to find out." Goodwin replied before turning back to the screen with Zigzix on it. "Well, did we get a result?"

"Oh well about that director Goodwin, you see…" Zigzix started.

"I asked you a simple question Zigzix, were we able to determine if Leo was a signer or not?" Goodwin inquired.

"There was a reading, and it definitely matched that of a signer." Zigzix mentioned.

"Except the reading wasn't normal was it?" Sayer asked. "Let me take a wild guess, you were picking up twice the energy of the other signers."

"That's exactly it, the reading nearly overloaded the systems and the video feed didn't show any sort of marking on Leo's arms." Zigzix admitted. "It simply doesn't make any sense."

"No, that's exactly what we were expecting Zigzix." Goodwin stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was certainly an interesting match, and it looks like Luna and Grieger managed to pull off a victory." the MC announced. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Luna said politely before an image of Goodwin appeared in the center of the duel field.

"No we should all be thanking you for such a remarkable duel. You're all more than welcome to stay for the rest of the Fortune Cup" Goodwin stated before turning to the MC. "Now then we shouldn't keep everyone waiting so why don't we announce the semifinal matches."

"Of course director Goodwin." the MC replied. "Alright duel fans the semifinal matches are about to get underway but first things first we need to decide who's going up against who."

As the MC said that, Yusei, Luke, Akiza, and Leo walked out onto the duel field.

"That was awesome Luna, you were amazing." Leo complimented her.

"Leo's right, you did a great job in that duel." Yusei agreed.

"Thank you." Luna said politely.

"We should head back Luna, they'll need to start the semifinals soon." Grieger mentioned. "Good luck to all of you."

As Grieger said that, he walked off the dueling arena with Luna.

"Alright, let's move right along and see who's going to be dueling first." the MC declared as the image of Goodwin disappeared and was replaced with two orbs showing the four duelists faces before zooming in on Leo and Akiza.

"I'm guessing that means you two will be dueling?" Luke inquired.

"Yeah, and it means the two of us will have to duel after that." Yusei replied.

"That's exactly right Yusei, the first match will be Leo taking on Akiza and then you'll face off against Luke." the MC announced calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what do we have here, a revenge match against the Black Rose?" the figure in the red cloak inquired. "You planned this from the start didn't you?"

"Of course he did, if our plans are going to work Yusei needs to duel Akiza in the final round." Sayer answered.

"If that's the case wouldn't it have been just as easy for them to duel in the semifinal match?" the figure in the red cloak asked. "He's the one we need to keep our eyes on after all."

"Exactly, his leadership will be the key between the end of the world and it's salvation." Goodwin stated calmly. "That's why his duels have to be done in a very specific order."

"We'll have to take you word on this one, I'm looking forward to seeing how the final duels play out." Sayer noted calmly.

(The tag duel ended with Luna and Grieger's victory and the rest of the duels for the Fortune Cup have been decided. Next chapter Leo's match with Akiza will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's have a good match, and may the best duelist win Akiza." Leo mentioned with a smile.

"I intend to." Akiza replied coldly.

"Careful Leo, this duel won't be easy." Yusei cautioned him.

"I know, don't worry about me Yusei." Leo noted confidently.

"Duel." Akiza and Leo declared simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Leo 4000: "I'll go first, and I'll start by activating Seed of Deception in order to summon Dark Verger in defense mode." Akiza stated. "Next I'll sacrifice Dark Verger in order to summon Rose Tentacles. I end my turn with two facedown cards."

"Good move Akiza." Leo complimented. "Let's see, I set three cards and summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode."

"I play my trap Ivy Shackles." Akiza declared quickly.

"I end my turn." Leo said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Leo's alright Yusei?" Luke asked. "He didn't seem that good during the tag duel."

"I know, but if Leo thinks he can handle the duel we can't stop him." Yusei replied.

"I guess, but I still don't think it's the best idea." Luke noted.

"He looks fine to me." Grieger added. "Did something happen during the tag duel?"

"Leo just spaced out." Yusei explained. "It probably wasn't anything serious."

"If you say so Yusei." Grieger accepted thoughtfully.

"Be careful Leo." Luna whispered as her mark started faintly glowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, if we're lucky Leo's signer powers will completely manifest in this duel." Sayer stated calmly. "Of course I have my doubts that he'll be capable of defeating Akiza."

"Of course he isn't capable of defeating her." the figure in the white robe noted. "The key is pushing him to his limits in this duel so his mark will appear, that tag duel was just the first step."

"True, all we can do for now is wait and see what happens." the figure in the red cloak added.

"Exactly." Sayer admitted calmly. "Though I must admit to being somewhat curious as to how your preparations are going."

"Including me, four have been chosen already. Two are left, assuming you aren't going to go with that plan Rex." the figure in the red cloak explained.

"I'm not certain yet, it depends on how they fare against the others." Goodwin mentioned calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now it's my move again so I'll start by summoning Witch of the Black Rose, and now I'll have Rose Tentacles attack your Morphtronic Scopen" Akiza declared.

"I play Morphtransition, this negates your attack and switches Scopen into defense mode." Leo countered only for Rose Tentacles to attack and destroy Scopen. "Huh, I stopped that attack."

"Rose Tentacles can attack one extra time for every plant type monster on your field, and thanks to my Ivy Shackles trap all your monsters are treated as plants during my move." Akiza explained. "Plus since it destroyed a plant type monster Rose Tentacles deals you 300 points of damage. Now I attack you directly with Witch of the Black Rose."

"I play a trap card Morphtronics Scramble!" Leo interrupted. "When you attack me directly this negates the attack and lets me summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode."

"In that case I'll end my move." Akiza stated calmly.

Akiza 4000 Leo 3700: "My turn, so I'll summon Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode." Leo said confidently. "Now I tune level three Morphtronic Remoten with level four Morphtronic Boomboxen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like Leo's planning to bring out his dragon, so do you guys think it'll be enough?" Luke inquired.

"I don't know, Power Tool Dragon is strong but so is Akiza's Black Rose Dragon." Yusei admitted. "This duel could go either way."

"I agree, this duel is definitely far from over." Grieger agreed.

"What do you think Luna?" Luke asked. "Can Leo manage to win?"

"I think so, but it won't be easy." Luna mentioned. Please be careful Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Docking strength with the courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo chanted confidently. "Now I'll activate Power Tool Dragon's ability to add a random equip spell to my hand."

"Whatever you equip him with won't be enough." Akiza stated calmly.

"We'll see, I equip Power Tool Dragon with a Power Converter and Double Tool C&D." Leo declared. "Now I attack your Rose Tentacles."

"Is that all?" Akiza questioned.

"Yeah, I end my move." Leo said.

Akiza 2900 Leo 3700: "In that case it's my turn so I'll start by summoning Wall of Ivy in attack mode, and now I'll tune Witch of the Black Rose with my Wall of Ivy." Akiza declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This should be enough to awaken him to his signer abilities wouldn't you agree Goodwin?" Sayer inquired.

"We'll see soon enough, after all his dragon is yet to appear." Goodwin noted. "If things progress the way we all believe they will then yes, however destiny is something that even we can't predict completely."

"True, our influence has already altered this competition in more ways than we anticipated." the figure in the red cloak agreed before walking to the door. "I have a matter to attend to, but I should be back for the final match."

"Understandable, everything has to be done correctly if the world is to survive." the figure in the white robe mentioned. "My associates are keeping an eye on our adversaries as a precaution."

"That makes sense, the more information we have the better." Sayer acknowledged.

"Exactly." the figure in the white robe noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as the mark on her arm began glowing. "Now I'll attack your Power Tool Dragon with Black Rose Dragon."

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, by sending my Power Converter to the graveyard I can protect him from being destroyed." Leo said quickly.

"In that case I end my turn with one more facedown card." Akiza stated as a faint crimson glow appeared in Leo's eyes as her mark began glowing.

(Leo and Akiza have both brought out their dragons, and something is happening to Leo. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Chapter 16

Akiza 2900 Leo 3600 "It's my move Akiza, so now Double Tool C&D boosts Power Tool Dragon's attack points again, making him stronger than your Black Rose Dragon." Leo noted confidently. "I set one card and now I'll attack Black Rose Dragon."

"I play the trap Wicked Rebirth." Akiza replied calmly. "By paying 800 life points I can bring Black Rose Dragon back to the field as long as I negate its special abilities."

"I end my move." Leo stated.

Akiza 1200 Leo 3600: "In that case it's my turn and I start by summoning Phoenixian Seed, and then I sacrifice it in order to play Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode." Akiza said. "Now I attack your Power Tool Dragon with Black Rose Dragon."

"I send Double Tool C&D to the graveyard to protect Power Tool Dragon." Leo countered.

"Now I attack with Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why attack with a weaker monster, it doesn't make any sense." Luke noted.

"I agree, but something tells me Akiza knows what she's doing." Yusei mentioned thoughtfully.

"So what, do you think Leo's going to lose?" Luke questioned.

"Right now I don't know." Yusei admitted. "What do you think Luna?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Luna answered holding her arm as her birthmark started to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. "Power Tool Dragon is stronger than Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

"Whenever my Amaryllis is destroyed it deals 800 points of damage to your life points." Akiza explained. "Next I'll set one monster in defense mode, and at the end of my turn I banish Wall of Ivy to bring my Amaryllis back in defense mode."

Akiza 1100 Leo 2700: Oh man, now what am I supposed to do? Leo thought nervously. "It's my move."

"I play the continuous trap card Wilted Rose, once per turn trap this destroys a plant type monster on my field and you take half its attack points as damage." Akiza declared. "I destroy Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, and since its being destroyed you lost 800 more life points."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Disappointing, it seems Leo won't be awakening to his potential here after all." the man in the shite robe stated. "Your methods are clearly flawed Goodwin."

"Not entirely, you noticed it didn't you? The momentary surge of his signer abilities." Goodwin noted. "All that's left is for the dragon to make its appearance."

"Assuming he drew the right card, Akiza is going to win the duel on her next move, we can all agree on that fact." Sayer mentioned.

"That remains to be seen Sayer, the duel isn't over yet." Goodwin said. "If the dragon does appear, it's effects…"

"Won't change anything. Even with 2000 life points Leo still will lose." Sayer interjected.

"How do you figure that?" the man in the white robe inquired.

"He has a point, Leo's dragon is stronger than Akiza's Black Rose Dragon." Goodwin agreed.

"Just watch and learn." Sayer stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is bad, I have no idea how I'm supposed to beat her, Leo thought nervously as the crimson glow in his eyes brightened before a mark in the shape of a dragon's tail etched itself into his arm.

"No, why would another person be cursed with these wretched marks?" Akiza questioned furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked as his mark started to glow. "Huh, wait I have one too?"

"That mark is a terrible burden, I don't know why you have one but it will bring you nothing but pain and suffering." Akiza declared coldly.

"No, it won't." Leo countered. "I summon Morphtronic Lantron, and now I tune Morphtronic Lantron with Power Tool Dragon."

"One of them." Akiza whispered as the glow from her birthmark increased in intensity.

"The courage and power to protect the world's future is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo chanted as Power Tool Dragon's body broke apart like a shell revealing an organic dragon underneath. "When Life Stream Dragon is summoned any players with less than 2000 life points are increased to 2000."

"Why are you increasing my life points?" Akiza questioned.

"It's my dragon's ability, now I attack Black Rose Dragon with Life Stream Dragon." Leo replied. "That ends my move."

Akiza 1500 Leo 2000: "Then it's my turn, and this duel is over." Akiza stated coldly. "I banish Dark Verger in order to equip Life Stream Dragon with Mark of the Rose. This gives me control of your dragon, now Life Stream Dragon attack Leo's life points directly."

"Oh man, well congratulations Akiza." Leo acknowledged as his life points hit zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I suppose I should have guessed Akiza would be holding the Mark of the Rose card," Goodwin noted. "Still, these next duels will be incredibly important."

"I agree completely, these duels will be vital in allowing us to unite them all together against the coming adversities." the figure in the white robe stated.

"True, though uniting them is only the first step." Sayer reminded them. "The more difficult task will be preparing them for the coming dangers."

"True, I take it you've taken the necessary steps Goodwin?" the figure in the white robe inquired.

"Everything is prepared as it should be, once the sixth has chosen its host I will meet with him." Goodwin answered.

"I see, I have to admit I'm not looking forward to encountering the two of them." Sayer mentioned. "Your associate is certain this will be successful?"

"Of course, everything will work out exactly as it needs to." the figure in the white robe stated calmly.

"We'll have to wait and see." Goodwin noted thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an incredible duel, after a back and forth battle Akiza managed to pull of a victory with Leo's own monster and earn herself a spot in the final match." the MC announced. "Now the question is who will earn the right to face her and her powerful Black Rose Dragon? Will it be Yusei Fudo, or Luke Yūrei?"

(Akiza managed to defeat Leo, and Goodwin, Sayer, and the figure in the white robe are discussing events for after the tournament. Next chapter Yusei's duel with Luke will begin, and the figure in the red cloak will return. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, good luck Luke." Yusei mentioned. "May the best duelist win."

"Yeah, same to you Yusei." Luke replied as the emerald ring on his finger began faintly glowing. "You can have the first turn."

"Let's duel." Yusei and Luke declared simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Luke 4000: "I'll start by setting two cards facedown and then I'll set a monster in defense mode." Yusei stated. "That ends my move."

"Not bad Yusei, in that case I'll start by setting three cards facedown and summoning Soul Wolf in attack mode." Luke replied. "Now I attack your facedown monster."

"Sorry Luke, but Shield Warrior's defense points are equal to your Soul Wolf's attack points." Yusei explained as his monster appeared.

"In that case I'll end my move." Luke declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, but does he know the significance of this duel?" Sayer inquired.

"It's highly unlikely, though if we're lucky he will by the end of this duel." stated a voice from behind him.

"It seems you've returned." the figure in the white robe noted. "I take it you've taken care of that matter?"

"Yes, everything is prepared." the figure in the red cloak stated. "In fact if everything works out it may be even better than we hoped."

"What do you mean?" Goodwin asked.

"That's for me to know, then again all of us have our little secrets." the figure in the red cloak responded.

"True enough." the figure in the white robe agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Luke, so I'll start by activating the Double Summon card in order to play Tuningware and Nitro Synchron." Yusei said. "Now I'll tune level two Nitro Synchron with level three Shield Warrior and thanks to its ability my level two Tuningware."

"That's the same monster you summoned before." Luke realized. "In that case I'll play my trap card Staff of the Lost."

"Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior." Yusei chanted. "Now Nitro Warrior will attack Soul Wolf."

"I use Soul Wolf's ability, sending one card to the graveyard to bring him back in defense mode, but thanks to my Staff of the Lost it's banished instead." Luke countered.

"Maybe, but since I attacked Nitro Warrior let's me switch Soul Wolf back into attack mode and attack it again." Yusei mentioned.

"Then I'll banish the last card in my hand to bring Soul Wolf back again." Luke declared.

"In that case I end my turn." Yusei mentioned.

Yusei 4000 Luke 1600: "It's my move, I summon Soul Dolphin in attack mode." Luke stated. "Then I use its ability making it the same level as one of my banished monsters, specifically the level four Collector of Souls. Next I'll tune Soul Dolphin with level four Soul Wolf in order to perform my own synchro summon."

The moment Luke said that, his ring began glowing green as a crimson tail marking appeared on Yusei's arm.

"Great ruler of the departed spirits, break through the walls of our mortal plane! Transcend death itself and return in your immortal form!" Luke chanted as a faint white mist appeared on the field. "Synchro Summon! Descend, Soul Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There, it looks like Yusei Fudo's mark has appeared even earlier than we anticipated." the figure in the white robe noted. "His power is even greater than we thought it would be."

"It isn't just that, remember his power lets him communicate with the spirits of the deceased." Goodwin explained. "Including the former signers."

"I see, so that's how his dragon summoned Yusei Fudo's mark of the Crimson Dragon." Sayer acknowledged before a phone started to ring. "Pardon me, I've been expecting a call."

"Is everything alright?" the figure in the red cloak inquired.

"Yes, there's just a small matter regarding the movement I needed to be kept aware of. Nothing that interferes with our objectives of course." Sayer answered.

"I see." Goodwin replied thoughtfully as Sayer stepped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Yusei questioned looking at the mist surrounding him and Luke.

"I don't know, this always happens when I summon Soul Dragon." Luke admitted before looking towards his dragon. "Right, I play the trap card Cursed Soul Amulet. This forces your Nitro Warrior into defense mode and reduces its defense points by 100 points for every card in your graveyard."

"Sorry, but by removing Shield Warrior from my graveyard I can prevent Nitro Warrior from being destroyed." Yusei countered.

"I end my turn." Luke stated.

"Then it's my move again, so I'll start by switching Nitro Warrior back into attack mode." Yusei declared. "Next I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

"I activate the effect of Soul Dragon." Luke replied quickly. "Now I can banish two cards from my deck to decrease the attack points of every monster except Soul Dragon by 800 points."

"In that case equip Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage, and now since I played a spell card this turn his attack points increase by 1000." Yusei responded. "Now Nitro Warrior take down Luke's Soul Dragon."

"I play Soul Barrier, since I have five banished Soul monsters Soul Dragon isn't destroyed, but in exchange I have to take double the battle damage." Luke stated. "I won't lose my ace card that easily."

"Not bad, I set one card and end my turn." Yusei declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Primo, what are you still doing here?" questioned a figure in an orange robe. "He has a new mission for us to ensure the safety of the future."

"I see, and what is it that he has in mind for us now?" the figure in the white robe inquired.

"Whatever it is I wouldn't ignore him if I were you." Goodwin noted. "He was the one that warned us of the impending danger to our world and provided each of us with a tool to draw out their power when the time comes."

"True, before he gave them to me I would never have considered using them in that fashion." the figure in the red cloak admitted. "At this point all we can do is wait and see what destiny has in store for us."

(Yusei's duel with Luke is underway, and the people watching with Goodwin are plotting something for the signers and Luke. Next chapter the duel will end, and Goodwin will reveal a twist to the final match. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Chapter 18

Yusei 4000 Luke 1000: "It's my move Yusei, so I'll start by summoning Soul Snake in attack mode." Luke stated. "Then I'll activate Soul Snake's special ability, by banishing it I can take control of Nitro Warrior."

"Ok, this might be a problem." Yusei noted nervously.

"I attack Speed Warrior with Soul Dragon, and then I attack you directly with Nitro Warrior." Luke declared.

"Not so fast, I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate Nitro Warrior's attack." Yusei countered.

"In that case I'll end my move." Luke agreed.

Yusei 1400 Luke 1000: "It's my move Luke, so I'll start by summoning the tuner monster Junk Synchron in attack mode. Then I activate Junk Synchron's ability to summon Speed Warrior back in defense mode." Yusei stated. "Next I'll play Graceful Revival and bring Tuningware back to the field."

"Another synchro summon?" Luke questioned.

"Exactly, I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Tuningware." Yusei stated confidently. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

"Wait, that monster is weaker than my Soul Dragon and your Nitro Warrior." Luke noted. "Unless Junk Warrior has a special ability."

"Exactly, when Junk Warrior is successfully synchro summoned it gains attack points equal to every level two or below monster on my field." Yusei explained. "Which means his attack points increase to 3200. Next I equip Junk Warrior with Fighting Spirit, giving him 300 attack points for every monster on your side of the field."

"That's a total of 3800 points, in that case I'll use the trap card Vengeful Souls. Now by banishing Nitro Warrior, Soul Dragon gains attack points equal to it's level times 200." Luke declared quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Interesting, I was under the impression that Yusei Fudo was to win this duel." the figure in the red cloak noted.

"Patience, after all they each still have facedown cards. This duel may yet end in his favor, we'll simply have to wait and see." Goodwin stated.

"True, though the outcome is in the hands of destiny Rex." the figure in the red cloak pointed out.

"You act as though I'm unaware, but even so things are much more complex than we expected." Goodwin explained. "None of them can be trusted, it may become necessary to deal with them ourselves."

"I understand completely, but we both know the risks if I unleash that power. They may not be able to overcome my forces if I do." the figure in the red cloak expressed thoughtfully.

"Depending on their next moves we may have no choice." Goodwin stated.

"Then I hope they're prepared, brother." the figure in the red cloak commented calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I attack Soul Dragon with Junk Warrior." Yusei declared.

"Wait, but that attack will only damage your life points." Luke mentioned.

"Maybe, but by sending Fighting Spirit to the graveyard Junk Warrior isn't destroyed." Yusei explained. "Then by activating the Synchro Ring trap card I can double Junk Warrior's attack points and let him attack again."

"Then that means you win." Luke realized as his life points hit zero and the mist faded. "Congratulations Yusei."

"Thanks, it was a good match." Yusei mentioned with a smile just as a hologram of Goodwin appeared between them.

"Truer words have never been spoken Yusei, that truly was a marvelous duel. In fact each and every duel of this competition has been a wonder to behold." Goodwin said calmly. "Of course there is one minor aspect of the Fortune Cup that none of you have yet been made aware of."

As Goodwin said that a holographic image of Leo, Luna, Luke, and Commander Koda appeared above Yusei and Luke.

"Huh, what's going on?" Luke inquired.

"The final match of the Fortune Cup, Yusei Fudo vs. Akiza Izinski won't be a simple duel. Instead it will be a best of three duels. However in each duel you will use one of three differing decks." Goodwin stated. "For Akiza Izinski, her own deck, Luna's deck, and Leo's deck."

"Which means I'll be using my deck, Luke's deck, and Commander Koda's deck." Yusei realized.

"Precisely, whichever of you wins two of the duels will be given a chance to face Jack for his title." Goodwin explained as Akiza stepped onto the dueling field. "Now, I wish the both of you the best of luck in this final match."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're absolutely certain about these being the only ones of their kind in existence?" Sayer inquired looking at the three cards on the table in front of him.

"Absolutely, these cards were created from pure psychic energy. Ten of the people involved in their creation haven't regained consciousness yet." answered a female psychic duelist.

"I see, and the other five?" Sayer asked.

"They've regained consciousness but none of them are in any condition to duel." the female psychic duelist replied.

"I see, then tell them that they should all rest. The time is fast approaching when my death will occur, and they'll all need to be prepared." Sayer stated calmly.

"Of course Sayer, everyone is awaiting the signal." the female psychic duelist informed him before walking out of the room.

"Time is running out, if that creature shows up before I'm ready things will be much worse than anyone in the movement could imagine." Sayer said looking at the cards before placing them in his deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does he really believe we wouldn't know about that?" questioned a figure in a blue robe. "Perhaps he needs a reminder of our powers."

"For once I'm inclined to agree with you, even so the important thing is ensuring they're prepared for what's to come." admitted the figure in the orange robe. "If it becomes necessary we can intervene but if they manage to overcome this trial then the benefits vastly outweigh the dangers."

"Maybe, but for now all we can do is wait and watch while they grow in strength." Primo noted.

"Well they'd better hurry it up, because time is definitely not on our side." the figure in the blue robe mentioned quickly.

(Yusei managed to take down Luke and now the final match is a best of three duels, meanwhile Sayer and the figure in the red cloak are considering their respective options. Next chapter the first duel between Yusei and Akiza will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Chapter 19

"Good luck Akiza, and may the best duelist win." Yusei mentioned calmly as Commander Koda handed him his cards.

"I have every intention of winning." Akiza replied coldly while taking Leo's deck from him.

"Let's duel." Yusei and Akiza declared simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 (0/3) Yusei 4000 (0/3): "I'll take the first move so I'll set two cards facedown and play Morphtronic Radion in attack mode." Akiza stated. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my turn so I'll activate the field spell Demon's Court." Yusei said as a shadowy courtroom appeared around him and Akiza. "Next I summon Twin Detectives in defense mode, and thanks to my field spell I can destroy one facedown card on your field."

"Fine, it won't make a difference in this duel." Akiza noted as the Morphtronic's Scramble trap was destroyed.

"I end my move with a facedown card." Yusei mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think, can Yusei win this one?" Luke inquired.

"I don't know, they're not using their own cards so either one of them could win." Luna replied.

"In other words the first two duels are mostly up to luck." Luke noted.

"Wait, but Yusei already knows how to duel both of us remember Luna?" Leo questioned.

"So does Akiza Leo, and she dueled us one at a time." Luna explained. "Yusei knows how to beat us as a team."

"I wouldn't be so certain." Commander Koda stated walking up to them. "That field spell has more than one effect, and by the end of this duel Yusei Fudo should emerge victorious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far it seems Yusei Fudo has the advantage in this duel." the figure in the red cloak noted. "Of course, these first two matches are unimportant."

"True, however…" Goodwin started before Jack walked into the room. "Is something bothering you Jack?"

"What's going on Goodwin?" Jack questioned. "First you have a pointless tag match in the middle of the tournament and now the final duel is three separate matches."

"My apologies Jack, I felt more duels would help determine that only the best duelist has the chance to face you in the final match." Goodwin answered. "The tag-duel was merely a chance for those who lost to demonstrate their dueling talent one more time."

"If you ask me this is a waste of time, I already know exactly who's going to be my opponent." Jack mentioned calmly.

"We'll see Jack, the first match has only just begun." the figure in the red cloak said as the three of them turned back towards the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then it's my move, so I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Datatron in defense mode, and next I'll use its effect to deal you 300 points of damage." Akiza declared. "Then I'll attack your Twin Detectives with Morphtronic Radion."

"Once per turn when you declare an attack while I have Demon's Court in play I can negate the attack and add a monster to my hand." Yusei countered.

"In that case I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Akiza stated.

Akiza 4000 (0/3) Yusei 3700 (0/3): "It's my move, so I'll use Twin Detectives' special ability." Yusei noted. "I sacrifice him to summon Corrupt Prosecutor in attack mode. Next since I summoned a monster I can destroy the facedown card you set last turn."

"You destroyed the Morphtronic Tracking Beacon trap." Akiza said calmly. "When this card is destroyed I can add one Morphtronic card to my hand, and I choose the Morphtronic Map field spell."

"In that case I attack Morphtronic Datatron with Corrupt Prosecutor." Yusei declared.

"I play my last facedown card, Morphtronic Bind." Akiza replied. "Since I have a Morphtronic monster in play, your level seven Corrupt Prosecutor can't attack or switch into defense mode."

"In that case I'll end my move." Yusei mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"An impressive strategy, but it won't work." Commander Koda stated. "Until the duel is over the Demon's Court field spell can't be destroyed and no other field spell can be activated."

"Wait, but what would happen if Akiza tries to play my field spell?" Leo inquired.

"The Morphtronic Map will be destroyed and Akiza will take 500 points of damage for her efforts." Commander Koda answered. Still, if Yusei manages to lose his only monster the downside of my field spell will become readily apparent.

"Oh, well that isn't so bad." Leo mentioned. "Plus if Akiza has Morphtronic Boarden in her hand she can deal enough damage to win."

"Maybe, all we can do is wait and see what happens." Luke noted. "This is still just the first match."

"You have a point." Commander Koda said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How pointless, all Goodwin's doing with these extra duels is giving that thing more time to grow in strength." the figure in the blue robe noted. "He should be preparing them for the coming challenges."

"You have a point, however for the time being those two are the ones who are preparing them for what's to come." acknowledged the figure in the orange robe.

"By wasting their time?" Primo questioned. "If those two don't hurry up then all our preparation won't make a difference."

"I'm well aware, then do either of you have any suggestions on how to speed things up without risking awakening it before they're ready?" the figure in the orange robe asked.

"Fine, you've made your point old man." Primo acknowledged. "Still, time isn't on our side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Yusei, so first I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode, and then I'll activate the Morphtronic Map field spell." Akiza declared only for nothing to happen to the field and her life points to decrease to 3500. "What just happened?"

"As long as Demon's Court is in play, you can't activate any field spells and if you do it gets destroyed and you take 500 points of damage." Yusei explained.

"Fine, in that case I'll switch Datatron and Radion into attack mode." Akiza declared. "Now I'll attack your Corrupt Prosecutor with Morphtronic Boomboxen."

(The first duel between Yusei and Akiza has begun, and the six individuals are anxiously awaiting the arrival of an unknown creature. Next chapter the first duel will end and Sayer will rejoin, Goodwin, Jack, and the figure in the red cloak. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. Chapter 20

"Why would you attack with a weaker monster Akiza, even with the extra 800 attack points Morphtronic Boomboxen still isn't strong enough to beat my Corrupt Prosecutor." Yusei noted.

"Not quite Yusei, I play the special ability of the Morphtronic Generator in my hand. By discarding it and paying 400 life points Morphtronic Boomboxen gains 200 attack points for each Morphtronic monster I have on the field." Akiza countered. "Making it 100 points stronger than your Corrupt Prosecutor."

"When Corrupt Prosecutor is destroyed I can pay half my life points to end your turn." Yusei stated quickly.

"Fine, and now Morphtronic Boomboxen's attack points decrease by 200 for every Morphtronic on my field." Akiza explained.

Akiza 3500 (0/3) Yusei 1950 (0/3): "It's my move Akiza, so first I'll activate the trap card Surprise Witness to summon a monster from my deck, and I choose the Mad Profiler." Yusei mentioned. "Next I set one card facedown and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza won." Leo mentioned quietly. "That means Yusei needs to win two duels in a row."

"I beg your pardon, how exactly is she going to win the duel when none of her, pardon me your cards have enough attack points to defeat Mad Profiler?" Commander Koda inquired.

"It's Morphtronic Datatron's effect, once per turn Akiza can sacrifice a Morphtronic monster to deal 600 points of damage since it's in attack mode." Leo explained. "Then if she switches it to defense mode she can deal 300 more points of damage."

"Even so, that's only 900 points per turn. Yusei Fudo has time to…" Commander Koda started.

"Leo's right, Morphtronic Bind is still on the field so Mad Profiler can't destroy Datatron." Luna noted.

Not yet, as long as Yusei plays the final effect of Demon's Court he'll still win, Commander Koda thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it looks like the first duel is as good as over, not really surprising that Yusei won." Jack stated calmly.

"You hardly seem surprised, though I suppose that's what separates the champions from the novices isn't it Jack?" inquired the man in the red cloak as Sayer walked into the room. "Ah you're back, I trust everything went well?"

"Yes, and from the look of things I got back just in time." Sayer commented. "It seems Akiza is on the verge of winning."

"Winning the first match at least, it's a best of three final match Sayer." Goodwin explained.

"I see, well it's certainly a good start for the match." Sayer noted calmly.

"Maybe, but the match is still far from over." Jack commented.

"You have a point, all we can do is wait and see how these duels play out." Sayer said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In that case it's my move so I'll start by using Morphtronic Datatron's effect to sacrifice Morphtronic Radion and deal 600 points of damage." Akiza stated. "Then I'll switch Datatron into defense mode and deal 300 more points of damage."

"I play the Illegal Evidence trap, this negates the damage from Datatron's second effect." Yusei countered.

"In that case I'll summon the tuner monster Morphtronic Remoten, and next I'll tune Remoten with Boomboxen." Akiza declared.

"Ok, that's definitely not good." Yusei noted nervously.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Akiza chanted. "Now I'll use Power Tool Dragon's ability and add a random equip spell to my hand. I equip Megamorph onto Mad Profiler."

"Even with his attack points cut in half I won't lose this turn Akiza." Yusei pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong Yusei." Akiza declared calmly. "I play the equip spell Double Tool C&D, boosting Power Tool Dragon's attack strength to 3300."

"In other words I lose." Yusei stated. "You win the first match Akiza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is he doing, Yusei's throwing away the duel." Commander Koda noted angrily.

"What do you mean, Power Tool Dragon has 2000 more attack points than Mad Profiler so Akiza wins as soon as she attacks." Leo mentioned.

"Normally that's true, but Demon's Court is in play which means if Yusei Fudo sends the top five cards of his deck to the graveyard he can destroy every monster on Akiza's field and deal damage equal to their total attack points." Commander Koda explained.

"Of course Yusei wouldn't throw away his cards, he isn't like that." Leo stated.

"So he'd rather lose to her?" Commander Koda questioned angrily. "A witch who enjoys harming others for no other reason than because she can."

Just as those words left Commander Koda's mouth, two Sector Security officers walked up to him before escorting him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Power Tool Dragon, attack Mad Profiler and end this duel." Akiza declared.

"Well duel fans, there you have it. The first round of this best of three match goes to Akiza Izinski." the MC announced as Luna and Luke walked up to them. "One more win and she'll have her shot at a duel with Jack Atlas himself."

"Here you go Akiza, and good luck." Luna said politely while handing over her deck and taking back Leo's.

"Thank you." Akiza replied calmly. One more duel Sayer, once I beat Yusei one more time everything you've planned will come to fruition.

"Here Yusei, hopefully this round goes a little bit better for you." Luke mentioned while handing his cards over to Yusei.

"Thanks, with any luck it will." Yusei admitted before Luke and Luna walked off.

"Well then, since Yusei lost the first round it's only fair that he decides who goes first in this second duel." the MC declared. "So Yusei, are you going to take the first turn?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, everything is playing out like we asked Goodwin to set up." noted the figure in the blue robe.

"Of course it is, he would be a fool to try and alter destiny. Especially now that it's on the one course that might prevent the end of the world." stated the figure in the white robe.

"Perhaps." agreed the figure in the orange robe. "However for the time being all we can do is wait and see what happens."

(Akiza managed to win the first round of her match with Yusei, and now they have their cards for the second duel. Next chapter the second round will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. Chapter 21

Akiza 4000 (1/3) Yusei 4000 (0/3): "I'll go first this time Akiza, so I'll start by setting two cards facedown and then I'll summon Soul Phoenix in defense mode to end my move." Yusei stated calmly.

"Then it's my move, so I'll start things off by summoning Regulus in attack mode, and then I'll set three cards facedown and now I'll attack your Soul Phoenix." Akiza declared coldly.

"I play the trap card Soul Embrace. This card banishes Soul Phoenix and Regulus" Yusei countered.

"I end my turn." Akiza replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Interesting, not only was Yusei successful in blocking her attack he also set the field to allow him to summon Soul Dragon on his second turn." the figure in the red cloak commented calmly. "This duel may very well come down to their personal decks."

"If it comes to that I could tell you the outcome of the duel right now." Jack stated. "Yusei would win that duel easily."

"Oh, and how can you be so certain Jack?" Sayer inquired. "Both of them dueled rather well in the prior rounds. I severely doubt it would be an easy match for either of them."

"Actually Jack has a point Sayer, Yusei's Stardust Dragon perfectly counters Akiza's Black Rose Dragon." Goodwin noted. "Though I have a feeling the duel won't be quite that straightforward."

"I suppose all we can do is wait and see how things play out." the figure in the red cloak mentioned thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In that case it's my move again so first I'll summon Soul Dolphin in attack mode and then I'll use Soul Raven's effect to summon it in defense mode." Yusei mentioned calmly. "Next I'll use Soul Dolphin's effect making it the same level as Regulus, then I'll pay 500 life points and banish the top card of my deck to activate Soul Raven's effect and double Soul Dolphin's level."

"That doesn't make any sense, both of your monsters are tuners so changing their levels won't help you." Akiza pointed out. "Plus both of those effects will wear off once your turn ends."

"I reveal the Eternal Soul Ritual card." Yusei declared. "Now by banishing the level two Soul Raven, and the level eight Soul Dolphin I can summon a new monster to take their place."

"So that's what you were planning." Akiza stated in realization. "Still it won't be enough to beat me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A ritual monster, I admit I wasn't expecting Mr. Fudo to play that." Sayer noted thoughtfully. "Not many duelists rely on ritual monsters anymore."

"That's true, I can only think of a few duelists I've ever met that used them." Goodwin agreed. "Of course they can come in handy if utilized properly."

"True, and it seems Luke was well aware of that fact. The question however is whether or not it'll be enough for Yusei Fudo to defeat Akiza." the figure in the red cloak noted.

"You're a champion duelist Jack, what's your opinion on ritual monsters?" Sayer inquired.

"They vary all over the map, some might be worth looking into but for the most part you'd be better off going with a fusion or synchro monster." Jack declared calmly.

"Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see what happens in this duel." Goodwin mentioned calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I ritual summon, Soul Emperor in attack mode." Yusei stated. "Now I attack your life points directly Akiza."

"I reveal the Draining Shield trap card." Akiza countered. "This negates your attack and I gain life points equal to Soul Emperor's attack points."

"That's where you're wrong, since I have less than three Soul monsters currently in my graveyard traps don't effect Soul Emperor." Yusei replied as his attack hit Akiza. "That ends my turn."

Akiza 700 (1/3) Yusei 3500 (0/3): "You haven't beaten me yet Yusei, I set one card facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Akiza said. "That ends my move."

"Let me guess, that facedown monster you just played is Marshmallon isn't it?" Yusei guessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can Yusei know what monster Akiza just played facedown?" Grieger inquired. "Even if he does know your deck he can't know what cards are in Akiza's hand."

"Marshmallon's the only monster in my deck that could keep Yusei from winning this turn." Luna explained.

"She's right, Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle so Yusei's Soul Emperor can't wipe out the rest of her life points." Leo added. "Not to mention if he attacks it Yusei will lose 1000 life points."

"No, that won't be enough." Luke mentioned. "Akiza's traps don't work on Soul Emperor and Yusei has a card that can banish two of her facedown cards."

"So there's nothing Akiza can do, she's lost?" Leo asked.

"Well it depends on if Yusei has the right card in his hand." Luke clarified. "If he does the duel is over."

"In that case the real battle will be in the third and final duel." Grieger noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Akiza wins the first match, and now Yusei is about to win the second one. What was the point of extending this final match in the first place?" the figure in the blue robe questioned. "Goodwin knows we're fighting against the clock."

"I'm inclined to agree with you, as it stands there's only one possible reason for these two additional duels." the figure in the orange robe answered thoughtfully.

"You mean he's planning on changing things even this early on?" inquired the figure in the white robe.

"Wait, you don't mean he's planning on Akiza being the one to defeat Jack." the figure in the blue robe stated in shock. "There's no way he can do that, the consequences…"

"You know just as well as I do that if we allow destiny to go on its intended path all of us will suffer the consequences." interrupted the figure in the orange robe. "Perhaps we should take inspiration from Sayer's plans."

"Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind?" the figure in the white robe asked.

"Speaking with an old friend of ours." the figure in the orange robe replied calmly.

(The second duel between Yusei and Akiza is underway, and the figure in the orange robe is considering a new option to prepare for the coming threat. Next chapter the second duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Chapter 22

"So what if you guessed what my monster is, as long as Marshmallon is in defense mode you can't wipe out the last of my life points." Akiza mentioned.

"That's where you're wrong Akiza, I summon the Soul Snake in attack mode." Yusei declared. "Then by banishing Soul Snake I take control of one monster on your side of the field."

"I play the trap card Fairy's Prayer." Akiza countered quickly. "This costs half my life points but it negates Soul Snake's ability and let's me draw one card."

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei mentioned calmly.

Akiza 350 (1/3) Yusei 3500 (0/3): "It's my move Yusei, so I'll set another monster in defense mode and end my move." Akiza declared.

"I play the trap card Storm from Beyond." Yusei interjected. "This destroys cards on your field equal to the number of Soul monsters that have been removed from the duel."

"I get it, and with four Soul monsters removed from play all my cards are destroyed. Fine, you may have won this match but you won't win the last one." Akiza stated coldly.

"We'll see Akiza." Yusei said calmly as Luke and Luna walked up and took back their decks and Yusei and Akiza took out their own decks.

"Let's duel." Yusei and Akiza declared simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like things are ending up just as we expected." the figure in the red cloak noted calmly. "The Fortune Cup comes down to their original decks."

"You have a good point, though this duel should be the most interesting of the three." Sayer mentioned thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but it's obvious who's going to win this duel." Jack stated.

"Maybe, then again you never can tell how these duels will end up Jack. All it would take is for one of them to have an off day or draw the wrong card to change the outcome." Goodwin noted. "Of course, if we're lucky that won't happen to either of them and this final match will decide which of them earns the opportunity to face you in the final duel."

"You're right about that Goodwin." Sayer agreed. "May the best duelist win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about?" questioned the figure in the white robe.

"You know as well as I do what we're trying to avoid." the figure in the orange robe stated. "If Sayer plans on providing a more powerful challenge for them, we need to do the same."

"You're suggesting somehow powering up them?" the figure in the blue robe asked in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"There is only one method, the same one we have been trying to stop." the figure in the orange robe noted.

"You've lost your mind old man, those creatures were the reason the world was destroyed." snapped the figure in the white robe. "To even consider using them…"

"What other choice do we have?" asked the figure in the orange robe. "If we don't attempt to change history then everything we've worked for will be for nothing."

"I know that, alright if it really is our only option." the figure in the white robe relented. "So one for each of us then?"

"Yes, I'll speak with him now." the figure in the orange robe noted before walking off.

"For his sake I hope this doesn't end up being a mistake." the figure in the white robe stated thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 4000 (1/3) Yusei 4000 (1/3): "I'll take the first move Yusei, so first I'll set two cards facedown to end my move." Akiza stated calmly.

"Then it's my move so first I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, and then I'll play three cards facedown. Now Speed Warrior attacks your facedown monster." Yusei declared.

"Sorry Yusei but my Wall of Ivy has 1200 defense points, and when you attacked it you also summoned an Ivy Token to your side of the field in defense mode." Akiza countered before her monster was destroyed.

"Actually Akiza on the turn he's summoned Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled." Yusei explained. "I end my move."

"Not quite Yusei, I play the trap card Cursed Ivy." Akiza said calmly. "This revives Wall of Ivy in defense mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That isn't all Cursed Ivy does." Sayer noted. "If Yusei destroys either Wall of Ivy or Cursed Ivy two more Ivy Tokens will be summoned to his field."

"In other words she's giving Yusei three level one tokens to use for a synchro summon." Jack mentioned.

"That's true, how is that helpful to Akiza's strategy?" the figure in the red cloak inquired.

"Yusei's field will get two tokens even if Akiza is the one to send Cursed Ivy to the graveyard." Sayer explained. "Which means 900 points of damage to Yusei's life points."

"That doesn't change the fact that Yusei can bring out his most powerful synchro monsters using those Ivy Tokens." Jack pointed out.

"Just watch, things aren't quite as simple as you think they are." Sayer said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Yusei, so I'll start by activating the trap card Ivy Shackles." Akiza stated. "This trap treats all of your monsters as plants during my turn then I'll sacrifice Wall of Ivy in order to summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode."

"Akiza, why are you giving me these Ivy Tokens?" Yusei inquired.

"Rose Tentacles gains an extra attack for every plant type monster on your field." Akiza explained.

"So that's why you gave me these tokens and turned Speed Warrior into a plant monster." Yusei realized.

"There's more to it than that Yusei, every time Rose Tentacles destroys a plant type monster in battle you take 300 points of damage." Akiza stated. "Now, Rose Tentacles destroy all of Yusei's monsters."

"Not so fast Akiza, I use my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to protect Speed Warrior from your Rose Tentacle's attack." Yusei countered. "Then I can set it facedown again."

"Your trap only protects Speed Warrior from one of Rose Tentacle's attacks Yusei." Akiza pointed out before Rose Tentacles destroyed Speed Warrior. "That ends my move."

(The final duel between Yusei and Akiza has started and Akiza has taken a massive early lead. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. Chapter 23

Akiza 4000 (1/3) Yusei 600 (1/3/): "Not bad Akiza, if you'd summoned one more of those tokens I would have lost already." Yusei admitted. "Then again, the duel is far from over so I'll start by summoning the Junk Synchron tuner monster."

"Junk Synchron, so now you can use his effect to revive Speed Warrior." Akiza noted calmly. "Which means you're planning on summoning a synchro monster."

"Exactly, so now I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Speed Warrior." Yusei stated calmly. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was way too close, Yusei almost lost on Akiza's second turn." Leo mentioned nervously.

"Yeah, but Junk Warrior's 2300 attack points are enough to take down Rose Tentacles so he has a fighting chance at least." Luke pointed out. "Then again, something tells me we all know how this duel is going to end."

"Stardust Dragon fighting Black Rose Dragon." Luna said quietly.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "Until both dragons are on the field the duel isn't going to end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Interesting, Yusei Fudo managed to summon a monster strong enough to destroy Rose Tentacles." Sayer noted thoughtfully. "Could this be the start of his comeback?"

"Possibly, then again the duel is still far from over." the figure in the red cloak stated.

"That's true, of course I doubt either of them will defeat our champion." Goodwin said calmly. "Don't you agree Jack?"

"Yusei and Akiza are both skilled duelists I won't deny either of them that much, but they still aren't anywhere near my level." Jack declared confidently. "Whichever one of them wins this duel will feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend soon enough."

"That's quite the bold statement, though I wouldn't expect anything less from a champion of your caliber." the figure in the red cloak pointed out. "I suppose all we can do is wait and see how this duel ends."

"You have a point." Sayer agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not done Akiza, next I equip Junk Warrior with the Junk Barrage spell card. Now when he destroys a monster you take half of that monster's attack points as damage." Yusei stated. "Now Junk Warrior take out her Rose Tentacles. That ends my move."

Akiza 2800 (1/3) Yusei 600 (1/3/): "Setting an equip spell was a clever move Yusei, unfortunately for you it won't help you in this duel." Akiza noted coldly. "I start by summoning Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode, and thanks to his effect I can also summon Lord Poison in attack mode."

"Oh man, I have a bad feeling I know what's coming next." Yusei mentioned nervously.

"Chilling Flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted before her dragon appeared behind her. "Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability, every card on the field is destroyed."

"Hold on, but that ability destroys your Black Rose Dragon too." Yusei noted.

"That won't be the case for long, I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Akiza stated calmly.

"In that case it's my turn Akiza, so I'll summon out Max Warrior in attack mode, and when this guy attacks he gains an extra 400 attack points." Yusei mentioned. "I attack your life points directly."

"Big mistake Yusei, I reveal the trap card Wicked Rebirth." Akiza countered. "This revives a synchro monster in my graveyard with its special abilities negated all for the small cost of 800 life points. Now return to the field Black Rose Dragon."

"That's not good, I set two cards and end my turn." Yusei said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like Yusei's in a pretty bad situation." commented the figure in a blue robe.

"For now, but we both know those facedown cards will change everything." stated the figure in a white robe. "I wouldn't be surprised if Stardust Dragon made an appearance soon."

"You think, I'm not sure about that." the figure in the blue robe admitted. "Even if one of those facedown cards is Urgent Tuning he doesn't have a level four tuner monster in his graveyard."

"That's true, though that hasn't been known to stop him in the past." noted the figure in the orange robe as he approached them with six cards in his hand.

"So it's official then, those are the monsters we're supposed to use?" questioned the figure in the white robe.

"They are, one for each of us." the figure in the orange robe answered before turning to the duel. "It seems this duel is reaching its final stages."

"Exactly." agreed the figure in the white robe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 2000 (1/3) Yusei 600 (1/3/): "You lose Yusei, I attack Max Warrior with Black Rose Dragon." Akiza declared calmly.

"Not yet Akiza, I play the Spirit Force trap card." Yusei countered. "This not only negates the damage from Black Rose Dragon's attack but I also get to add Junk Synchron back to my hand."

"You managed to save yourself one time Yusei, but this duel is over on my next turn." Akiza stated.

"That's where you're wrong Akiza, I summon Junk Synchron and using his effect I bring Speed Warrior back from the graveyard." Yusei said calmly. "Then I sacrifice Speed Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior, and next since I summoned Turret Warrior by sacrificing a warrior he gains that monsters attack points."

"That can only mean one thing." Akiza mentioned in realization.

"Exactly, level three Junk Synchron tune with level five Turret Warrior." Yusei declared. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now the duel is going to get interesting." Jack noted. "Stardust Dragon has more attack points but that's not going to be enough to decide who wins."

"That's true, but one way or another this duel is going to end soon." Sayer stated in agreement. "Which means you'll get a chance to duel soon enough. I'm looking forward to that."

(The duel between Yusei and Akiza is reaching its conclusion. Next chapter the duel will end and the winner of the Fortune Cup will prepare to duel Jack Atlas. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. Chapter 24

"Stardust Dragon attack the Black Rose Dragon." Yusei declared. "That ends my move."

Akiza 1900 (1/3) Yusei 600 (1/3): "You haven't beaten me yet Yusei, it's my move so I'll start things off by summoning Phoenixian Seed in attack mode, and next I'll sacrifice my seed in order to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza stated calmly. "Next I activate the magic card Fragrance Storm to destroy my Amaryllis, and once it's sent to the graveyard you take 800 points of damage."

"Sorry Akiza, but I play Stardust Dragon's special ability." Yusei countered. "By sending Stardust Dragon to the graveyard your Fragrance Storm card is negated."

"Maybe, but without Stardust Dragon you have nothing to block my Amaryllis' attack." Akiza noted. "Unless…"

"Unless my facedown card is Cosmic Blast." Yusei noted. "When a dragon type synchro monster like my Stardust Dragon leaves the field this card deals damage equal to that monsters attack points."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's unfortunate, I was hoping to see Akiza go up against you Jack but I suppose it just wasn't in the cards." Sayer mentioned thoughtfully.

"True, and a monster such as the Stardust Dragon will serve as the perfect counter to your Red Dragon Archfiend wouldn't you agree Jack?" inquired the figure in the red cloak.

"Actually, I have a suggestion Jack, why don't you use this duel to reveal that other synchro monster you told me about." Goodwin suggested.

"Other synchro monster, what are you talking about?" Sayer questioned curiously. "I was under the impression that Red Dragon Archfiend was his most powerful card."

"Why not, it's been far too long since I've summoned him to the field. This may be fun after all." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Simply sensational, the best of three match ends with a hard fought victory for Yusei Fudo." the MC announced. "Now the only thing left standing between him and the title of champion is one final match against Jack Atlas himself."

"That was amazing Yusei." Leo called running up to him.

"Thanks Leo." Yusei replied before looking towards Akiza. "That was a good match Akiza."

"Maybe, but it won't end the same way the next time we duel." Akiza stated calmly before walking off of the arena just as a holographic version of Goodwin appeared.

"Congratulations are in order for the winner of the Fortune Cup, you performed exceptionally well Yusei." Goodwin noted. "Of course there's still one final thing to take care of."

"Jack." Yusei said calmly.

"Exactly, you've earned the right to face Jack in one final duel. Of course three consecutive matches must be a bit excessive so the final match will begin in ten minutes, I'm looking forward to a duel we'll all remember."

"Do you think you can beat Jack Yusei?" Leo inquired.

"It won't be easy Leo, Jack's been the champion for a long time and he's a really strong duelist." Luke pointed out while walking up with Luna.

"Yeah, but something tells me this duel is going to be even tougher than any of us realize." Yusei admitted thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it will soon begin." the figure in the white robe noted. "Hopefully Goodwin didn't waste too much time with those extra matches."

"If it becomes necessary we may need to intervene earlier than anticipated." the figure in the orange robe said calmly.

"You mean immediately after they deal with them don't you?" the figure in the blue robe inquired.

"If it becomes necessary, though for now we just need to watch and see what destiny has in store." the figure in the orange robe stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you don't mind me asking Goodwin, what is this other synchro monster you and Jack were talking about?" Sayer inquired.

"I'll be completely honest with you, I haven't seen Jack use it once since he became champion." Goodwin admitted. "All I know is that it's a second level eight synchro monster."

"I see, well if it's anything like his Red Dragon Archfiend I have my doubts Yusei will be able to win this next duel." Sayer commented.

"I wouldn't underestimate Yusei Fudo, he's proven himself to be quite a skilled duelist." the figure in the red cloak pointed out. "We all know what he will be capable of after all."

"A fair point, all of them are skilled. It's just a matter of seeing if they'll be skilled enough when the time comes." Sayer agreed.

"You have a point, this final match will be the start of our final preparations to save everything." Goodwin noted quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, do you have a minute?" Akiza asked suddenly while walking up to him.

"What's on your mind Akiza?" Yusei inquired calmly while putting down a wrench.

"I wanted to say congratulations again for your victory in our duel and give you this." Akiza mentioned before taking a card out of her duel disc. "You'll need it for this final duel."

"Akiza." Yusei noted before taking the card. "I appreciate this."

"You can thank me once you win." Akiza said before walking off. Sayer, I did what you told me. Now all we need to do is wait and see how the duel ends.

"What did she give you Yusei?" Luna inquired while walking up to Yusei with Leo and Luke.

"Wait, isn't that the Black Rose Dragon?" Luke asked in shock. "Why would she give it to you?"

"I don't know, but something tells me the Black Rose Dragon is going to be the key to winning or losing this duel with Jack." Yusei admitted before putting the dragon into his deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright duel fans, the moment you've all been waiting for is nearly upon us." the MC announced. "The winner of the Fortune Cup, Yusei Fudo, is about to take on the king of turbo duels in a winner take all match for the crown."

"I had a feeling it would come down to us don't you agree Yusei?" Jack asked with a smirk as Yusei rode up next to him on his duel runner.

"You're right Jack, but this duel won't end the same way as our last match." Yusei replied.

"We'll see about that." Jack commented.

"Let's duel." Yusei and Jack said simultaneously.

(Yusei managed to take down Akiza, and now Jack is preparing to reveal a new synchro monster while Akiza gave Yusei her Black Rose Dragon. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. Chapter 25

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first Jack, so I'll set a monster in defense mode and play three cards facedown." Yusei stated. "That'll do for now."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Not bad Yusei, but not good enough." Jack noted. "I start by summoning Twin Shield Defender in defense mode, and then I'll set two cards facedown."

"Is that all Jack, you're taking things slowly." Yusei mentioned.

"True, but don't forget that out of everyone in this tournament I know your strategies better than anyone." Jack said. "I end my move."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2: "Alright Jack, in that case I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei declared.

"So now's when you'll remind me of his effect doubling his attack points the turn he's summoned." Jack explained. "You remember what Twin Shield Defender does don't you?"

"It cuts my monsters attack points in half until the end phase, but by that point it won't matter." Yusei answered. "Speed Warrior, take down that Twin Shield Defender."

"Is that all Yusei, I'd be disappointed if that was the best you had." Jack pointed out.

"It's all for now Jack, but this duel is far from over." Yusei noted.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3: "You have a good point Yusei, but why waste time?" Jack inquired. "I activate Powerful Rebirth to bring back Twin Shield Defender with an extra level and 100 attack points."

"You're holding Dark Resonator aren't you Jack?" Yusei guessed.

"You know me too well Yusei, I summon the Dark Resonator tuner monster. Now then, level three Dark Resonator tunes with level five Twin Shield Defender." Jack replied with a smirk. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I had a feeling you'd be playing him." Yusei admitted as Jack's monster appeared above him.

"Then you also know what he's capable of." Jack stated. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Speed Warrior."

"I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei countered. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on the field."

"Not bad Yusei, in that case I'll end my move with one facedown card." Jack said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 4: "It's my move Jack, and I won't be able to go easy on you if I want to have any chance of winning." Yuei mentioned. "So I'll flip Shield Warrior into attack mode and then I'll summon Junk Synchron. Now level three Junk Synchron tunes level three Shield Warrior and level two Speed Warrior."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're certainly going all out from the start, this duel is going to be quite impressive." Sayer noted.

"That's true, of course Jack still has his secret synchro monster if Red Dragon Archfiend happens to fall in battle." stated the figure in the red cloak. "I have a feeling this duel will surprise everyone before it's over."

"True." Goodwin agreed. "I trust everything is prepared Sayer?"

"Yes, she'll have a clear path to my office where she can become the wielder of Aslla Piscu." Sayer answered. "It's really a shame, the poor girl has no idea what she's in for."

"Sacrifices have to be made sometimes." the figure in the red cloak mentioned calmly. "We all know that."

"Exactly, the sacrifices we're making are for the sake of the entire world." Goodwin agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted before his dragon appeared above him.

"Looks like the real duel is about to start Yusei." Jack noted confidently. "I just hope you have more than just Stardust Dragon ready for me."

"What do you mean by that Jack?" Yusei questioned.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough Yusei. Of course before we get to that you'll have to try and get past my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack stated.

"I'm well aware of that Jack, I set one card and end my turn." Yusei mentioned.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 5 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 5: "I'm disappointed Yusei, I was hoping this would be more fun." Jack said calmly. "I activate the trap card Archfiend's Fire. This destroys your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow as long as I have a monster with Archfiend in its name on my field."

"Great, that's the last thing I needed." Yusei admitted.

"Don't feel too bad, you're only losing Stardust Dragon. The duel is still far from over." Jack pointed out. "Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon."

"Not quite Jack, I activate the trap card Synchro Striker Unit." Yusei countered. "This gives Stardust Dragon an extra 1000 attack points."

As Yusei said that, Stardust Dragon turned and attacked Red Dragon Archfiend destroying it.

"Not bad Yusei, I set one card and end my turn." Jack noted calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 6 Jack life points 3500 speed counters 6: "It's my move Jack, so I'll set one card and now Stardust Dragon attack Jack directly." Yusei declared.

"Not quite Yusei, I activate Fiendish Chain." Jack countered. "This not only prevents Stardust Dragon from attacking but it also negates its special abilities."

"In that case I'll just set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yusei said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The outcome of this duel is obvious, Yusei is going to win." the figure in the white robe declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure, they're both bringing a new monster to the battle." pointed out the figure in the blue robe.

"If you two want to waste time watching this duel then go ahead. I have more important matters to attend to." the figure in the white robe stated before walking off.

"We're already changing history, ignoring the outcome of this match may prove to be a mistake on his part." noted the figure in the orange robe.

(The duel between Yusei and Jack has started and Red Dragon Archfiend has already been destroyed. Next chapter Jack will reveal his secret weapon for the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. Chapter 26

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 7 Jack life points 3500 speed counters 7: "It's my move Yusei, and I think it's about time I introduce you to a new friend of mine." Jack smirked. "I use the trap Descending Lost Star to bring Red Dragon Archfiend back from the graveyard in defense mode, though in exchange his defense points drop to zero and his level is reduced by one."

"A new friend, what are you talking about Jack?" Yusei inquired nervously.

"Watch and learn Yusei, since I have a Synchro monster on the field I'm allowed to play Synkron Resonator from my hand, and now level one Synkron Resonator tune with level seven Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack declared.

"What the, a second level eight synchro monster?" Yusei asked in shock.

"The ruler's soul burns fiercely in the fields of battle! Take charge and lead me to the path of victory! Synchro Summon! Glide to battle, Noble Dragon King!" Jack chanted as a humanoid dragon in golden armor appeared above him. "How do you like my other dragon Yusei?"

"I have a bad feeling there's more to that dragon than just its 2700 attack points." Yusei noted.

"You're right Yusei, but I'll be more than happy to show you what he can do right now." Jack stated calmly. "Noble Dragon King, command Yusei's Stardust Dragon to attack his facedown monster."

"Wait a second Jack, Stardust Dragon can't attack thanks to Fiendish Chain." Yusei pointed out.

"True, but this attack is the effect of Noble Dragon King which means it isn't stopped by Fiendish Chain." Jack explained.

As Jack said that a golden glow appeared around Stardust Dragon before it turned and blasted Yusei's other monster revealing it to be Shield Wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, Jack can make Yusei's monster attack him?" Leo asked nervously. "That's almost unfair."

"Yeah, I thought Red Dragon Archfiend was powerful but that dragon is even stronger." Luke agreed.

"Do you guys think Yusei has any chance?" Luna asked nervously.

"Well, he does have that card." Luke mentioned. "Do you guys think he can play it?"

"I think so." Leo answered. "I hope he can."

"So do I Leo." Luna agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's his monster, I'm impressed." the figure in the red cloak noted. "Noble Dragon King, a fitting card for Jack Atlas."

"True, and with Fiendish Chain locking up Stardust Dragon Yusei can't use it to fight back." Goodwin added. "This duel may very well end in Jack's favor. Then again you can never count him out until he's lost his last life point."

"True, though the same thing can be said about Jack." Sayer pointed out.

"You have a point." Goodwin agreed. "This duel is still far from over."

"True, but this is the last duel they'll be able to enjoy. Once it's over we need to tell them what's coming." Sayer mentioned. "At least the information they need to know."

"Agreed, the fate of the entire world depends on them." the figure in the red cloak stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shield Wing can't be destroyed Jack." Yusei pointed out. "Even if you attack with Noble Dragon King."

"That's true, so I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Jack smirked.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 8 Jack life points 3500 speed counters 8: "It's my move Jack, so I'll summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode, and then I activate the Give and Take trap card." Yusei stated. "This lets me summon Junk Synchron to your field in defense mode, and increase Shield Wing's level to five."

"Nitro Warrior Yusei, nice try but I play the trap card Power Limit." Jack countered. "This prevents you from summoning a monster with more attack points than my strongest monster until the end of the turn."

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't summoning Nitro Warrior." Yusei mentioned. "I tune level two Nitro Synchron with level five Shield Wing."

"What the, what are you talking about Yusei?" Jack questioned.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Yusei chanted as Akiza's monster appeared above him.

"What in the world?" Jack asked in shock. "Why do you have Black Rose Dragon?"

"Akiza gave it to me Jack, and now I'll play Black Rose Dragon's special ability." Yusei said. "When Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned I can destroy every card on the field."

As Yusei said that, Black Rose Dragon created a powerful gust of wind before destroying every card in play including itself.

"So we're starting from scratch, it that's how you want to play things Yusei than fine by me." Jack smirked.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 9 Jack life points 3500 speed counters 9: "Then it's my move and I'll use Speed Fusion to combine Big Piece Golem with Medium Piece Golem to summon Multiple Piece Golem, and since you have no cards on the field I'll attack you directly." Jack stated. "Then since he attacked, I'll separate my Golem back into Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem, then thanks to Medium Piece Golem I get to summon Small Piece Golem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack certainly looks confident." commented the figure in the blue robe. "It's just a shame he has no idea what's about to happen."

"True, it seems that with a new monster in each of their decks the outcome of the match itself remains unchanged." agreed the figure in the orange robe. "This doesn't bode well for the coming threat."

"You have a point, but this duel isn't as important as the others. What really matters is how their battles with Sayer, the Dark Signers, and us go that will decide if they're able to stop the end of the world." the figure in the blue robe mentioned.

"Exactly, time isn't on our side however. At best they'll have a mere week after Yusei's duel with him to prepare, at worst less than an hour." the figure in the orange robe noted thoughtfully.

(Yusei has cleared the field with Black Rose Dragon to counter Jack's Noble Dragon King, but now he's staring down all three of Jack's Golems. Next chapter the duel will end and six people will be called to Goodwin's office. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. Chapter 27

Yusei life points 1400 Speed Counters 7 Jack Life points 3500 speed counters 9: "You might have your three golems Jack, but this duel is still far from over." Yusei commented. "I'll start things off by summoning Max Warrior, and then I'll sacrifice him in order to summon Turret Warrior and his attack points increase by Max Warrior's attack points."

"3000 attack points, well, I have to admit that's not bad Yusei." Jack admitted.

"It's more than that Jack, Turret Warrior take down Small Piece Golem." Yusei declared. "I end my move with one more facedown card."

Yusei life points 1400 speed counters 8 Jack life points 1600 speed counters 9: "Well Yusei, now things are getting interesting." Jack smirked. "I start things off by sacrificing Medium Piece Golem in order to summon my Strong Wind Dragon. Then I'll set this facedown and switch Big Piece Golem into defense mode to end my move."

"That facedown card, it's Prideful Roar isn't it Jack?" Yusei asked. "Well it won't be enough I play the trap card Synchro Revival. I banish Stardust Dragon in order to summon Black Rose Dragon back from my graveyard."

"Giving up your dragon for Akiza's, are you sure that's the best move old friend?" Jack questioned.

"There's only one way to find out Jack, it's my turn so I'll start by playing one card facedown and now I'll attack Strong Wind Dragon with Black Rose Dragon!" Yusei stated confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's an unusual choice, Stardust Dragon would be stronger so why did he choose to banish it in order to summon the weaker Black Rose Dragon?" the figure in the red cloak questioned.

"It's likely for two reasons." Sayer commented. "First it shows that he considers Akiza to be a true ally and someone he wants to be friends with. Second, if that facedown card is what I think it is, either dragon would have been powerful enough to end this duel."

"The Cosmic Blast trap, when either Stardust Dragon or Black Rose Dragon is destroyed by battle Jack will take damage equal to their attack points, which is enough to end this duel with Yusei's victory." Goodwin stated.

"I see, then should you let the other four know to come up?" the figure in the red cloak asked. "They should be made aware of the coming battles."

"Agreed, we should take our leave now. I trust the six of them will understand the severity of the situation." Sayer noted. "He will learn in the near future as well."

"True." Goodwin noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Luke Yūrei?" inquired a Sector Security officer.

"Huh, what is it?" Leo asked curiously.

"Director Goodwin has requested your presence following this duel." the officer explained. "Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas will be joining you as well."

"Yusei and Jack too, why does he want to see all of us?" Akiza questioned as Sayer walked up to her. "Sayer?"

"If the director of Sector Security wants to talk to you all it must be important and at the very least you know you'll have one ally with you." Sayer told her.

"You mean Yusei." Akiza said quietly.

"Exactly." Sayer replied.

"You're right Sayer." Akiza admitted. "Alright, I'll meet with Goodwin."

"Then if you four will please come with me." the officer stated calmly before walking out of the room with Akiza, Luke, Leo, and Luna behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you given up Yusei, Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same number of attack… Wait, that facedown card." Jack realized as his monster destroyed the Black Rose Dragon.

"Exactly, I play the Cosmic Blast trap card. This activates when a dragon type synchro monster leaves the field and it deals damage equal to that monster's attack points." Yusei stated revealing his trap. "Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points, in other words more than enough to wipe out your life points."

As Yusei said that a ghostly image of the Black Rose Dragon appeared before turning into a red light and striking Jack wiping out his life points.

"What an upset, with an incredible final move Yusei Fudo has defeated Jack Atlas and become the new champion." the MC announced before the audience started cheering in excitement.

"Not bad Yusei, you beat me. Though I don't intend on letting this last for too long." Jack mentioned as two Sector Security officers approached them.

"Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, director Goodwin has requested to see both of you." one of the officers mentioned.

"Goodwin, what would he want with us?" Yusei asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Jack pointed out.

"He's right Mr. Fudo, now if you two will please come with us." the second officer requested calmly before the four of them walked out of the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, we've been expecting you both." Goodwin noted calmly. "That was a remarkable duel."

"He's right, you both were awesome." Leo added.

"Thanks, but that isn't why you called us up here is it Goodwin?" Yusei questioned before handing Black Rose Dragon back to Akiza. "Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without your help."

Akiza simply nodded as she took the card.

"Alright Goodwin, we're all here so what is it you want to talk with us about?" Jack inquired. "It's obviously more than some congratulations for Yusei's victory."

"You're right Jack, the fact is there's a reason I called you all here. The truth is we're all in grave danger and you are the only ones capable of fighting against it." Goodwin explained. "Four of you are signers, individuals chosen by a being known as the Crimson Dragon to oppose the forces of darkness."

"Hold on, there are six of us here Goodwin." Yusei pointed out.

"That's true, however Leo is Luna's twin sister and as such he is another source of her strength." Goodwin answered. "As for Luke, you have a power that will be incredibly useful in the coming battles. The fate of the world rests in your hands."

(Yusei managed to take down Jack, but now Goodwin has informed Yusei, Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Luke that the world is in danger and they're the only ones who can protect it. Next chapter the nature of this coming battle will be revealed to the six of them. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Chapter 28

"The fate of the world, what are you talking about Goodwin?" Jack questioned. "Just what's going on?"

"It's just as I told you Jack, four of you have been chosen with the mark of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei Fudo, Luna, Akiza Izinski, and you." Goodwin answered as the four of them stared at the crimson mark on their arms. "While those markings may have brought you pain in the past, it was crucial in bringing you all together at this moment."

Akiza looked at the mark coldly but took a deep breath before staring at Goodwin. "Well you have us all here so what's going on that you needed all of us?"

"Before I tell you I assume you've all heard of the disaster in which the Satellite was separated from New Domino City?" Goodwin inquired.

"Yeah, it was a massive natural disaster, right?" Leo asked. "Storms, and earthquakes that separated the city in two."

"That was the official story, however the truth is far darker. You see every 5000 years the Crimson Dragon selects a group known as the signers to fight against the army of shadows that have been imprisoned." Goodwin explained. "I can assume you understand where I'm going with this?"

"Then the fact that we have these marks means we're the signers who are supposed to help stop this army of shadows." Yusei surmised as Goodwin nodded. "Then when you said Leo is another source of Luna's strength and Luke has his own power, you meant they're also involved in this fight."

"Exactly, I had hoped we would have more time but the incident that Leo spoke of was not a natural occurrence. Your enemies were responsible, by causing the original ener-D reactor in the Satellite sector to spin in reverse, causing unfathomable damage and opening the doorway to the Netherworld." Goodwin explained. "As it stands, we're facing an enemy whose face is unknown and whose goal is the complete destruction of our world."

"Hold on, if you don't know who are enemies are then how do you expect us to even have a chance of stopping them?" Akiza questioned.

"I understand your doubts, but as it stands the only ones with the power to save the world are the four of you, and the fifth and final signer." Goodwin stated.

"The fifth signer, then do you know who the last signer is?" Leo asked. "Am I a signer?"

Goodwin just stared at Leo for a few moments before closing his eyes. "I can't be certain, if you were then your mark should have appeared during the Fortune Cup. As it stands however, the six of you are the only hope this world has for its survival."

"What about Sayer and his Arcadia Movement, he was watching the matches with you so what connection does he have to this ancient battle?" Jack questioned.

"Personally, he doesn't have any connection to this war. Though if not for him offering Akiza a home she would have never met the rest of you." Goodwin answered. "Although as it stands every living person in the world has the same stake in this battle, if you are defeated by the army of shadows then we all will pay the price."

"Wait, but how can I help?" Luke asked. "You said that the signers are the only ones who can stop the army of shadows and unlike Leo I don't have any connection to them."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, provided you all are willing to come with me to prepare." stated a voice from behind them as the six of them turned to see Sayer.

"Sayer, so you knew about this the whole time?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Yes, unfortunately until Goodwin revealed the situation I had to keep it from you and for that I'm deeply sorry." Sayer apologized before smiling. "Of course now that the situation has been made known to you all we should go to the Arcadia Movement headquarters to come up with a plan of attack and prepare the rest of you for what may be coming in the near future."

"What may be coming, what are you talking about?" Yusei inquired.

"With the exception of Akiza, every psychic duelist within the Movement is far weaker than the enemies you'll be facing, but getting used to the intensity of a psychic duel should help you brace yourselves for the army of shadows Goodwin mentioned." Sayer explained.

"You had this whole thing planned out from the start, didn't you?" Jack inquired.

"Perceptive as ever Jack, and the answer is yes but given the situation you'll have to understand our secrecy." Goodwin answered.

"I suppose you have a point, well in that case we should get going." Jack stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, but the real battle will be in your hands. We're all counting on you." Goodwin stated as Sayer held up a card and a flash of light filled the room before fading to reveal Goodwin was now alone. "The Dark Signers are the first threat, but the coming danger is far worse than any of them can imagine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing, the signers need to oppose Sayer and his Arcadia Movement not work with them." snapped the figure in the blue robe. "They're…"

"They're altering the course of events; you know as well as I do that if things play out the way they have without our interventions that outcome is inevitable. Sayer is not to be trusted but for the moment we simply must wait and see how events play out." noted the figure in the orange robe.

"You can't be serious; after he used his powers to artificially create new cards how can you trust him not to attempt to take control of the signers' minds?" the figure in the blue robe questioned.

"If it becomes necessary we will intervene, but we've lost our opportunity to be cautious." the figure in the orange robe reminded him.

"I know." the figure in the blue robe admitted as the two of them continued to watch the events unfold.

(Goodwin has revealed that the signers, Luke, and Leo are to battle a force known as the army of shadows in order to save the world and Sayer has offered to help them prepare. Next chapter Sayer will begin helping the signers, Luke, and Leo get used to psychic duels. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. Chapter 29

"Alright Sayer, I don't exactly trust you but if you're going to help us prepare for this army of shadows I'm assuming that means dueling you am I right?" Jack questioned.

"Exactly, while my powers are second only to Akiza's my control will help me avoid any unplanned incidents." Sayer answered. "The point of these duels is to see just what your limits are so that we can use the time we have to help you build them. As for the lack of trust I hope in time we can move past that Jack."

"In that case which one of us should go first?" Yusei inquired only for Leo to grin.

"I'll go first you guys." Leo offered.

"Alright then Leo please come with me, Akiza can you escort the others to the viewing area?" Sayer requested.

"Of course Sayer." Akiza replied calmly before leading the other signers and Luke out of the room.

"Leo's going to be ok right?" Luna asked anxiously.

"Of course, Sayer knows what he's doing. Your brother couldn't possibly be in better hands." Akiza answered.

"She has a point, I don't like the guy but Sayer is the leader of the Arcadia Movement for a reason." Jack admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Leo, I'm going to start with very little power and work my way up as we duel." Sayer explained drawing his hand. "Is that alright with you?"

Sayer 4000 Leo 4000: "Yeah, it is." Leo answered drawing his cards. "I'll go first and summon Morphtronic Radion in defense mode, then I'll set two cards."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Sayer noted. "So I'll start by activating the Emergency Teleport magic card, this allows me to summon the level two Krebons in attack mode." Sayer said calmly. "Next I can summon Mind Protector. Now then, I think a small taste of psychic power is in order."

"Alright, I can handle this." Leo mentioned hesitantly.

"My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" Sayer chanted. "Now then Morphtronic Radion is in defense mode so this won't deal damage to your life points, but it should give you a taste of what to expect. Magical Android attack Morphtronic Radion!"

As Sayer said that his synchro monster attacked Leo's Morphtronic shattering it as the force of the attack sent Leo flying back a few feet before he landed on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no, Leo!" Luna cried fearfully. "I need to go down there."

"No you don't, Sayer knows what he's doing and if he feels Leo can handle that attack then he can." Akiza told her as Leo slowly got back to his feet and nodded at Sayer. "See, he's fine."

"For now, but what happens if he pushes himself too far? Sayer said this duel is to see Leo's limits but he isn't a signer like us, neither is Luke for that matter." Yusei pointed out.

"That's true, psychic duelists have the potential to do severe damage and it wouldn't take much for…" Jack started only for Akiza to turn and glare at him.

"Sayer won't make a mistake like that, Leo is in good hands." Akiza stated before turning back to the duel. "We have to know what his absolute limit is if we're going to be able to prepare for this coming war."

"You know, it's fairly obvious Sayer was hiding this whole thing from you for some time. If I were in your position I'd wonder if there was anything else he was keeping from me." Yusei noted. "He gave you a home, but just how much does he actually trust you?"

"I would trust Sayer with my life." Akiza answered. "And I know he would say the same."

"Well hopefully while we're here the six of us will gain the same level of trust, because if what Goodwin said is true we're going to need it." Luke mentioned before turning back to the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Leo now I'll set one card facedown. That ends my move." Sayer mentioned. "Now my Magical Android gives me an extra 600 life points."

Sayer 4600 Leo 4000: "That's not good." Leo admitted before drawing his card only to smile. "Nice I play Junk Box to bring back Morphtronic Radion, and then I summon the Morphtronic Remoten tuner monster."

"A Synchro Summon, alright then." Sayer noted calmly.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo chanted as his ace monster appeared next to him. "Now I play the equip spell Double Tool C&D, which gives Power Tool Dragon an extra 1000 attack points."

"3300 attack points, that's quite the impressive move Leo." Sayer commented.

"That's not all, when Power Tool Dragon attacks your monster's special abilities are negated." Leo added. "Power Tool Dragon attack Magical Android!"

As Leo said that his robotic dragon attacked Sayer's synchro monster.

"That was quite the impressive move Leo, but I set the trap card Telepathic Power which not only destroys Power Tool Dragon but I also gain life points equal to his attack points." Sayer mentioned calmly.

"That isn't happening, by sending Double Tool to my graveyard I can prevent Power Tool Dragon from being destroyed!" Leo countered.

"I see, and since your monster wasn't destroyed I don't gain any life points." Sayer noted. "In that case I'll try a bit more power next time."

"Use as much as you want, with Power Tool Dragon by my side there's no way I'll let that army of shadows win." Leo declared confidently ending his turn.

Sayer 3700 Leo 4000: "That's good to hear Leo, then this time I'll hit a bit harder." Sayer said calmly. "First I'll summon the tuner monster Psychic Commander, and then I'll use Premature Burial to bring Magical Android back from the graveyard."

"That doesn't sound good." Leo admitted.

"Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" Sayer chanted as his ace monster appeared. "This one might sting a bit Leo, just warning you ahead of time."

(Sayer has started testing how Leo can handle a psychic duel and they've both summoned their ace monsters to the field. Next chapter Sayer will finish testing Leo and will also test Luke, and the signers. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm ok, besides if I can't handle this I won't be able to help Luna and the others." Leo pointed out.

"That's what we need to hear Leo, you have the right attitude." Sayer smiled. "Thought Ruler Archfiend attack Power Tool Dragon!"

"I play the trap card Synchro Big Tornado; this reduces your monster's attack points by Power Tool Dragon's defense points!" Leo said quickly. "That means Thought Ruler Archfiend only has 200 attack points."

Sayer's eyes widened in surprise hearing that as his ace monster struck Leo's Power Tool Dragon only to bounce back and shatter despite sending Leo flying back into the wall. "Impressive, you managed to counter my monster."

"Thanks." Leo said before wincing. "That one still stung a little bit."

"Are you able to keep going Leo, you have the advantage." Sayer noted. "I simply set two cards and end my turn."

Sayer 1600 Leo 4000: "Ok, it's my move Sayer so I'll start by activating the equip spell Power Pickaxe, this lets me remove one of your monsters in the graveyard as long as it has a lower level than Power Tool Dragon." Leo started as Magical Android appeared and vanished. "Now Power Tool Dragon gains 500 more attack points."

"Interesting move Leo, unfortunately that's where our duel comes to an end." Sayer noted. "I reveal the trap card Mental Override, this activates when your monster gains attack points, it revives a psychic monster from my graveyard and it gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points. I revive Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Leo's eyes widened in shock as Sayer's ace monster reappeared even stronger than before.

"I end my turn. At least Power Tool Dragon can't be destroyed thanks to his special ability." Leo mentioned.

"Unfortunately Leo, that isn't the case." Sayer told him. "I play my facedown card Battle Teleportation, now this turn Thought Ruler Archfiend can attack you directly but at the end of my battle phase you gain control of my monster. However his 5100 points are enough to end this duel, brace yourself Leo because this is going to be a fair amount of power."

Thought Ruler Archfiend struck Leo sending him crashing into the wall before he collapsed to the ground only to weakly look up. "You were still holding back, weren't you?"

"Yes, that was a bit more than half my power though." Sayer replied. "Considering you've only recently become a signer the fact you're still conscious is quite the impressive start."

"That's good, then just a little work and I can help Luna and the others." Leo smiled.

Sayer nodded before the others ran into the room to help Leo before Yusei turned to Sayer and nodded for his practice match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nitro Warrior, attack Psychic Lifetrancer!" Yusei declared as his attack struck Sayer's synchro monster wiping out the last of his life points.

"Impressive Yusei, I can see why you managed to win the Fortune Cup." Sayer complimented. "You're quite the skilled duelist and even a direct attack with most of my power didn't bother you, though growing up in the Satellite may have contributed to that."

"Maybe, but the important part is making sure we fight as a team." Yusei agreed before glancing up. "You went too far against Leo."

"I understand why you would think that Yusei, though it's vital we know what his limits are so we can slowly get him used to what the forces of darkness will put him through." Sayer pointed out.

Yusei closed his eyes before reluctantly nodding in agreement. "I know."

"Don't worry Yusei, we may have our differences but as far as this battle goes, we're allies and I will do everything in my power to aid you and the others." Sayer noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Red Dragon Archfiend attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Jack declared as his dragon destroyed Sayer's ace monster. "That was simple enough."

"True, and you weren't even bothered by my attacks." Sayer noted. "The forces of darkness won't be any threat as long as you're aiding us Jack."

"Of course they won't be." Jack stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Psychic Commander attack Luna's life points directly." Sayer stated as his monster wiped out the last of Luna's life points and sent her crashing into the wall only for him to walk over and help her back to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Luna replied before wincing in pain. "That wasn't even as much power as you used against Leo was it?"

"No, though your true strength is in your connection to the Spirit World." Sayer pointed out. "The others can help you and the Duel Spirits."

"Do you really think I can help them?" Luna inquired nervously. "I mean, I don't even know what I need to do."

"I don't know either, but you were chosen for a reason and that mark on your arm is proof that you aren't going through this alone Luna." Sayer reassured her. "And even though they don't have the marks of the Crimson Dragon Luke and your brother Leo are supporting you as well."

Luna smiled hearing that before nodding as the two of them walked back to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play Soul Snake's special ability, I banish him to take control of Thought Ruler Archfiend, now I'll attack you directly with your own monster." Luke stated.

"Not quite Luke, I reveal my trap card Dimension Wall. This means you take the damage from this attack." Sayer countered as Thought Ruler Archfiend passed through a portal only to appear behind Luke and strike him sending him crashing to the ground.

"I didn't expect that one." Luke admitted weakly. "So I was the last one?"

"Yes, and to be honest given how little experience with psychic dueling I'm surprised at how much your bodies could withstand." Sayer noted. "We have little time to prepare but I'm rather confident the army of shadows won't be expecting you to fight back quite so effectively. Keeping your head in a duel may very well mean the difference between life and death."

(Sayer has gotten a general feeling for how the signers, Leo, and Luke can handle a psychic duel and is confident they'll be prepared to face the army of shadows when the time comes. Next chapter Yusei, Leo, and Luna will spend some time with Akiza while Jack and Luke discuss what they've learned from Goodwin and Sayer while the army of shadows begins making its first move. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
